My Happy Ending
by Mo0nlightchild
Summary: Clary thought she was going to get her happy ending with the one boy she loved more than life itself, but reality had other plans. She's decided to leave everyone behind and make a new life elsewhere for not only herself but for the little lives growing inside her as well. As her singing career takes off her past threatens her future. Will she ignore it or face it head on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! This is my very first time ever publishing a story of mine... so please help a fellow writer out. I figured for my first ever published story I would take my tragic year and turn it into a story and use Jace and Clary as my lead characters. I do not own these character and some parts of the story but most of the story are my memories that I am sharing with you all. Now this story I must warn will throw some people back into their preteen years because the songs I have listed to use for Clary's new musician life are Avril Lavigne and some Gwen Stafani songs. Haha what can I say the preteen in me can't let them go. Much love 3**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

It was raining hard and with each drop banging against the window pain was deepening the sadness in my heart. I'm trying to get better as the weeks go by especially since I am no longer responsible for just my life. Except I cannot stop the what ifs and the "How could I have let this happen" thoughts that race through my mind. How did things get so bad? I thought he loved me… I thought we were forever but I guess I was wrong. I guess I was too far up fairytales ass to see the reality of my life.

"Get over yourself Clary. Pick your ass up off the floor and finish packing and get on with your new life." I muttered to myself. I had less than 12 hours to finish packing my life before I left this place for good. I finally got signed at a record studio and am about to take off on my new career. I laid my hands on my stomach where my new additions of life were growing. But no matter how hard I try to lock away the past I couldn't stop the memories from taking over…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _5 months prior_

 _"Come on Izzy I need to hurry home before he gets there! It will ruin the surprise if he beats us there!" I huffed._

 _"Hmph Clary he won't beat us there Simon told me they're busy with practice right now so slow your ass down before you run into something" Izzy sighed._

 _"Isabel Lightwood I can not believe you are the one who isn't more excited over this!" I said as I hurried up the steps of the institute. We reached the foyer and began to head to his room when we heard a scream come from that direction. We looked at each other worriedly and ran to his room. I flung the door open and was shocked to see what was in front of me. All feeling left me as my heart began to break into a million pieces…_

 _"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Izzy growled._

 _There in front of us was no other than Jace Herondale-Lightwood and Aline Penhollow in bed naked and all I can do is stare with a blank face. Stare at the boy who was supposed to be my forever. The boy who claimed I was his light and his only love._

 _"Izzy… Cla-Clary what are you doing here.." Jace asked nervously._

 _"I'm gonna… um.. ya.." Aline pointed behind her and escaped to the bathroom but before she made it to the door I finally found my voice._

 _"No Aline don't. Sorry for barging in we heard a scream and didn't realize it could be from this. I just came to drop this off. Izzy and I will be leaving." My voice sounded dead, Izzy flinched from hearing it. Jace wouldn't even look at me while Aline threw on Jace's robe. I slowly walked over to the man who killed me and handed him the present I had once been excited to give him. He slowly extended his hand out and took it from me. I was careful to not let our skin touch. He slowly lifted his beautiful gold eyes to mine and I knew if I didn't leave I would lose it._

 _"Happy Birthday" I said and turned around and walked out the door. Izzy stayed behind and I could hear her shouting profanities at the two but I didn't care. I made it to my room and packed what little belongings I had and left everything that touched Jace. Pictures, drawings, presents, clothes all left wherever they lay and I wrote letters to my parents, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Izzy and placed them on my bed and left New York and the institute behind._

 _E_ _ND OF FLASH BACK_

No one new about my babies.. Not even Simon but that's okay. Maybe one day they will meet them but right now I just can't face them. Right now I have to think about my kids' life and my own. I got up from off the floor of my apartment and brushed off all the negative energy and dust and finished packing what was left of my things.

"Tomorrow babies we will be in Tennessee and mommy will have a better job for the 3 of us… Mommy loves you more than life." I said as I smiled down at my bulging belly. The only good that came from all of this. 5 more months till these monsters and my singing career take off and our new life begins. I didn't get the happy ending I thought I was going to have but I guess I'll just have to figure out how this new one will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for the reviews! I've been writing this chapter while at work for the past 2 days and I felt like the last one was to short so hopefully this one is better. I used a Gwen Stafani song instead of Avril lavigne because I just felt like it went better in this one. As always I don't own the tmi characters. Hope you enjoy It! Much love!**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

I take one last look at my apartment making sure there isn't anything left behind. A sudden sense of relief washes over me and I think about what I am about to do. Moving states away won't be easy but it's a step in the right direction for me and my babies. I cradle my stomach and just smile out the window. I just take everything in for a few moments to remember. It's cloudy out but not as dull anymore. There are kids jumping in the puddles that cover the streets and grass. I take a deep breath and picked up the last box and head to my car.

"Well kiddos looks like it's just you and me. We can do this!" I exclaim as enthusiastically as I can. Giggling to myself I turn the car on and blare the music and take off. I don't allow myself to think about everyone I'm leaving behind it's just too painful. Instead I just think of it as a spiritual calling..

Bullshit I'm running away because I'm a coward but whatever I'm going to call it whatever I want to call it..

The babies begin kicking and I just smile and continue driving.

"Are you guys ready to meet mommy's new managers? I'm sure their excited to meet you"

Maia and Jordan had called me about a week ago telling me they would like to sign me even if I was pregnant. They were then only ones who knew and agreed to keep my performances local and not over seas. I was estactic that someone else knew about the babies. It's terrifying to go about this alone. I begin thinking about what our new life will be like as I merge onto the freeway South.

 **Jace's POV**

It's been about 3 weeks since Clary disappeared. I'm going insane with misery I don't even know what's reality and what's not anymore. I see her everywhere for crying out loud! I see her when I close my eyes, when I walk into the library, I don't even go near the greenhouse anymore. I see her in all her paintings and I see her most when I see my family. I hate it I hate it so much. I hate that I let this happen. I hate that I can't remember a damn thing.

I walk to the living room exhaling loudly before walking in. I know they're all in there. Alec, Izzy, and Magnus are beyond pissed at me but surprisingly it's Simon who believes me when I say I didn't do it willingly. I don't know why but it was him who found me that day..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Izzy just got done yelling profanities at me. Aline left with a smirk and I just continued to stare at the present in my hands. I continue to ignore and slowly start to take out pieces of tissue paper and look down into the bag. It was a small painting of Clary and I. Her arms are around my neck and my hands were on her lower back. I was smirking at her while she glows up at me. A heart shape surrounded us but half the heart was pink and the other blue. I couldn't figure out why she chose those colors. I figured it was because I was a boy and she was a girl. I slowly brought it to my mouth and kissed the picture. My heart shattering into a million pieces._

 _Izzy left some time ago slamming the door to my room. I don't know how long I stayed laying on my side staring at the picture Clary painted until I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the time 5:00pm I hadn't realized a full 24 hours had gone by it's not like it matters anymore. My will to live is gone. I slowly turn to glare at whoever opened the door but stopped mid turn and was shocked to see Simon._

 _"Hey bud" Simon said awkwardly. I just stared at him waiting for whatever it is he was planning._

 _"Look I'm beyond_ pissed _at what you did to Clary but I also know that you love her just a fiercely as she loves you. There's no way you would have just thrown her away like trash. I just want to know why and what are you going to do to get her back." He states firmly._

 _"I love her more than my own life. I don't know why Aline was here. I thought it was Clary. She looked like Clary!" I begin to cry even harder then before._

 _"Don't worry I believe you I still hate you but I believe you. We'll figure this out and get my best friend back."_

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

I pushed the door open and walk in slowly. Everyone but Simon are giving me death glares.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. Herondale." Izzy growls slowly. I flinch at her words but stems my ground.

"I want.. no need to help find her. I need her to know I didn't do that willingly. Regardless if you all believe me or not. She has to know I'm not lying." I plead.

"Why should we let you help Blondie" Magnus asks curiously. "Why should I let my biscuit near you again?"

I just glare at him. He never liked me and Clary together. If he wasn't with my brother I would assume he was into Clary.

"Magnus, Izzy enough" Alec booms, "Jace I don't forgive you but we need to get her back. You may help but after this" I was about to ask what when I felt a fist being driving into the side of my mouth. I cup my mouth trying to keep the blood that's currently pouring out of it off the floor. I look over at Izzy who's shaking her hand. We make eye contact and she just nods and walks over to Alec. Simon hands me a towel which I'm grateful for and place it on my mouth.

"Okay now where do we start" I say determinedly. We just all look at each other for 5 seconds before we all turn to the redheads photo in the middle of the table. Wondering just what she was doing now.

 **Clary's POV**

 **6 months later**

I'm due any day now and Maia won't stop smothering me. She won't let me stand for more than 15 minutes and I can't reach for things in fear that I'm gonna have a twilight moment and break my umbilical cord and die.

I snort to myself and Jordan just looks at me all funny and raises his eyebrow, which I fucking hate because I can't do that, and I just smile all angelic like and bat my eyelashes. He just laughs out loud and shakes his head and goes back to doing whatever it is he was doing there.

I look around me and try to see if Maia is near. I don't see her so I begin to edge my way to the end of the cushion. I pause every now and then looking for Maia or seeing if Jordan notices, which he doesn't, I heave myself up and just stand there for a minute. Jordan still doesn't notice and Maia hasn't shown up. SCORE! I smile all victoriously and make my way to the recording room. I haven't been over there in a couple days and I have a new song I wanted to sing.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Maia says. I freeze and look up at the hallway entrance where a very stern looking woman stands with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out.

"Going.. to the.. recording room?" I say questioningly. I smile all innocently hoping she doesn't ask if I got up by myself.

"To the recording room? Do you have a new song already? Clary you just have us 5 the other day!" She exclaims incredulously.

"I wrote this one the other week but didn't know if I wanted to record it or not. But I like it now so I think I will." I answered.

"That's amazing! Come on Jordan and please for the love of wolves put that ridiculous book down"

"It's not ridiculous!" He defends as he hugs it to his chest.

"What are you reading exactly?" I ask curiously. His face goes red and puts it behind his back swiftly.

"Nothing" he says

Maia snorts," Its called 'How to be an uncle for dummies'." I just stare at Jordan for like 5 minutes before bursting out laughing.

"Why.. on.. earth.. would.. you.. need.. that.." I say in between giggles. His face goes even redder as he explains his reasonings about you can never be to ready and this and that. I just shake my head and head to the recording room.

As they set everything up I go behind the glass and stand in front of the microphone. I grab the headphones and place them on and look up to see Maia and Jordan giving me a thumbs up and I nod my head and begin. As the music starts I let myself loose and I open my mouth and start.

 _ **(The song is Misery by Gwen Stafani)**_

 _ **Where'd you go?**_  
 _ **I got so used to being 'round you boy**_  
 _ **I'm trying not to care, but where'd you go?**_  
 _ **I'm doing my best to be sensible**_  
 _ **I'm trying not to care, but**_

 _ **You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me**_  
 _ **I'm so into you totally**_  
 _ **You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me**_  
 _ **Drugs to me**_

I think about all the times I have been with Jace. All the stolen kisses and the hugs. Of all the times we held hands. I can feel my heart start to become heavy. It doesn't matter how much I try. I can't let that boy go.

 _ **So put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Enough, enough of this suffering**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery, put me out of my misery**_

 _ **At the door**_  
 _ **I'm thinking things I never thought before**_  
 _ **Like what your love would taste like**_  
 _ **Give me more**_  
 _ **Don't sell this feeling at the grocery store**_  
 _ **Oh cause your love, it taste like**_

 _ **You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me**_  
 _ **I'm so into you totally**_  
 _ **You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me**_  
 _ **Drugs to me**_

I wonder what everyone's doing. Do they miss me? Do they realize I'm gone? I miss them all so much especially Simon.

 _ **So put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Enough, enough of this suffering**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery, put me out of my misery**_

 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **Out of my misery**_  
 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **Out of my misery**_  
 _ **You're in so much trouble**_  
 _ **(You better watch out)**_  
 _ **Yeah, you're in so much trouble**_  
 _ **(You better watch out)**_  
 _ **You're in so much trouble**_  
 _ **(You better watch out)**_  
 _ **Yeah, you're in so much trouble**_  
 _ **(You better watch out)**_

 _ **So put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery (put me out)**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Enough, enough of this suffering**_  
 _ **(Enough, enough of this suffering)**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery (put me out of my misery), put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **(Enough, enough of this suffering)**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery**_  
 _ **(Put me out of my misery)**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Enough, enough of this suffering**_  
 _ **(Enough, enough of this suffering)**_  
 _ **Hurry up, come see me**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery, put me out of my misery**_

I can feel tears spring to my eyes as i continue to sing. So much emotion is cousring through me that I might need a nap after this to calm down. Pregnancy hormones plus just plain girl hormones... yeah not so good.

 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **(You're in so much trouble)**_  
 _ **Out of my misery**_  
 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **(You're in so much trouble)**_  
 _ **Out of my misery**_  
 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **(You're in so much trouble)**_  
 _ **Out of my misery**_  
 _ **Put me out**_  
 _ **(You're in so much trouble)**_  
 _ **Put me out of my misery**_

I finish singing and look up. They're just standing there staring at me in shock. I try to figure out why and I go to ask what's wrong when I felt a sharp pain come from my stomach. I cry out and that seems to knock them into reality and they rush through the door towards me.

"What's wrong are you Okay?" Jordan asks worriedly.

"I think my water just broke.." I whispered. To scared to do anything I look down and notice water every where. I was so into my song that I didn't even notice my water breaking! Fuckin hell!

"I already called the hospital. They're expecting us let's go. Jordan grab the bags!" Maia yells.

"Right bags, clothes, keys.. OH MY GOD THAT BOOK HAS TAUGHT ME NOTHING!" He yells as he runs out the room.

I just chuckle but gasp as I feel another contraction hit. Maia rushes me out the room and towards the front door. As we step out Jordan is already throwing things into the car and places towels on the seats because heaven forbid anything happens to his car.

"Okay everything is all set!" He says excitedly. I get into the car and Maia jumps in and we race to the hospital. When we get there I'm placed in a wheel chair and rushed into one of the delivery rooms. Maia stayed behind to fill out paper work and Jordan comes with me so I dont panic.

"Okay Ms. Fray it seems like we don't have to wait long for your children so we will begin pushing on your next contraction. Just try to breathe and relax as much as you can." States the Doctor.

I just glare at him but does as he says. Maia slips into the room and comes to my other side. I feel a contraction come and I push with all my night. I scream at the pain and pray to the Angels that this is over soon.

"Okay Clary just one more push and this baby will be out." Exclaims the doctor.

I push hard on the next contraction and I can literally feel the baby slip out of me. Creepiest feeling ever by the way. And the Doctor hands the baby over.

"It's a boy! Congratulations! But it seems like your second one wants out too. It's already crowing! Okay on 3 you push 1..2..3.. PUSH!" yells the Doctor.

I push with all the energy I have left and I scream so loud that Jordan and Maia flinch from me I push so hard that the pain just elevates. I feel the second leave me too and fall back into the bed. Breathing heavily and feeling so exhausted.

"Congratulations Ms. Fray it's a girl. They're both incredulously gorgeous babies." He states proudly as if he's the one who just had them.

"Thank you doctor. Are they healthy?" I ask.

"Yes would you like to hold them?" He asks stupidly. I breathe in and out before throwing something at him.

"Yes please" I say politely. He and a nurse both bring my children over. They place pillows under my arms and then place 4th babies in my arms. I look down and gasp as I stare at my children. My baby girl has my red hair where as my boy has gold. I begin to tear up as I just stare at them. Then the most incredible thing happens. They reach for each other's hands and once they grasp onto each other they slowly open their eyes. Once I look into their eyes I begin to cry. My girl has gold eyes just like Jace where my boy has my emerald eyes. I cry harder and hug them closer to me kissing both their heads.

"What are their names?" The nurse asks so she can make up their birth certificates.

"The girl is Nyx Isabelle Herondale and the boy is Jaxon jonathan Herondale." I whisper still staring at my kids. I can't believe they're here.

"And the father?" She asks

I hesitate for the longest time before turning to her and saying," Jonathan Christopher Herondale"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey fam sorry I took forever to upload a new chapter. I'm writing all this in between work and sleep lol. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. It's kind of hard for me to write my experience down as a story but hey at least I know where this story is going. I wanted to clarify I did not have 2 kids. I miscarried and was only blessed with that one child. I was going to name him Jaxon. I've always loved the name Jaxon, Eryx, Axle, and Nyx. What can i say the odder the name the more love I have for them haha. Anyways I should forewarn you this next chapter isnt pleasant but like all stories there's always those parts we just don't like. Also I do not own these characters that the lovely Cassandra created but the story is mine. Much love 3**

 **Clary found out in March that she was 3 months pregnant and the kids were born on October 1st. I'm sorry I completely didn't think about dates. Of course these dates are all fake and aren't actually from my real experience.**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

I would have my babies during the most busiest time of the year. With Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas all right here I'm going to be surprised if I make it through alive. My babies are little demons and I blame their father for that one. I love them so much and wouldnt trade them for anything in the world!

Jaxon is just like his father though. Charming but mischievous how a 1 month old accomplishes that I have no idea. But Heaven forbid anyone else be blessed with this child because I couldn't tell you how many times I've had to hand him over to Jordan before I started screaming.

But my sweet Nyx is an Angel.. sometimes... she has her dramatic moments and during these times I just laugh and think how fitting it was to name her after Isabelle. I don't know how she knows it but if the outfit doesn't have pink on it she'll scream her lungs out until she has it on. It took Maia and I a few weeks to figure that one out.

I'm so thankful for Maia and Jordan. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own. I still crack up when I remember how freaked out Jordan was during my labor. He was like the midwife I never wanted.

"Hey Clary can I speak to you for a moment?" Jordan asks quietly. I nod my head and slowly leave the room where the kids finally fell asleep. I walk to the living room and just look around for a moment. The couches are mixed matched, ones purple and the other is green with colorful throw pillows and blankets on them. There's a mandala circle rug on the floor over dark hardwood and the walls are orange with all kinds of decorations covering them. There are no doors in the house instead there's either bead curtains or cloth strip curtains in its place. Jordan doesn't like how doors make him feel enclosed. The only doors in the house are the front and back and the one that leads to the garage.

They're like hippies kind of. The house has a bohemian feel to it. I love this house and wish to have one like it one day.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit on the purple couch. He fidgets in his seat for a minute before he looks at me.

"Could you tell me more about Jace? Why did you run away from everyone?"

I breathe in deeply and slowly let it out before I answer, "I found him in bed with another girl probably 3 weeks before you emailed me about signing me It was the day I found out i was pregnant and I was just so excited that I couldn't wait to tell him. It was his birthday and I thought what better way to tell him then through his present? I originally painted a picture of him and I wrapped in each other's arms with a heart around us acting like a frame. So I painted one-half of the frame pink and the other blue. At the time I didn't know I was having twins so I figured the generic colors were okay. I was running home with Izzy because I wanted to beat him there and place it on his bed."

"And that's when you found him with some other bitch?" Jordan said angrily.

"I found him with another girl yes but it's okay I'm not mad anymore. Hurt yes but not mad. He didnt know I was pregnant and if he opened the present I'm sure he does now. It's okay though he gave me two blessings and I'm so happy." I say calmly.

"But Clary you're barely 19 years old! What about your mom or dad? Don't the miss you?"

"My father died before I was born and my mom... well.. We didn't have the greatest relationship. I doubt she even knows I'm gone."

"I'm so sorry" he whispers

"Don't be I'm happy where I am and with who I have. If my friends truly miss me then they can come and find me."

"Well you certainly chose the career that makes it easier for them too." Jordan jokes.

"Well yes but it's not like I'll allow them near me. And plus I'll be under a different name when singing." I state.

"And what name will that be?" He asks curiously because he didn't know I didn't want to go under my own name. That just makes it to easy for people to Google me.

"Lucy Morningstar" I say. I've always had a weird obsession with Lucifer Morningstar especially since I found the tv show about him on Hulu. Sigh if only he was real..

"You want to rename yourself after the devil..." He asks incredulously. I just start laughing and shake my head.

"He's not evil. Contrary to belief he isn't what religious people make him out to be. Yes he punishes and tortures people but only those who deserve it he doesn't just go out of his way to reek havoc. He's Gods most beloved son. He is a Fallen Angel not some demon. He chose to live his life how he wants to. He doesn't like to have his free will taken from him." I defend.

"Okay then Lucy.." Jordan sighs and shakes his head," are you ready to record another song?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly

We go over to the recording room and I go to stand behind the microphone. Jordan sets everything up and gives me the okay.

 ** _Avril Lavigne Keep Holding On_**

 _ **You're not alone**_  
 _ **Together we stand**_  
 _ **I'll be by your side**_  
 _ **You know I'll take your hand**_  
 _ **When it gets cold**_

 _ **And it feels like the end**_  
 _ **There's no place to go**_  
 _ **You know I won't give in**_  
 _ **No, I won't give in**_

I thought about this song after I had my kids. Even though I hurt and I'm not in a good place I won't give in to it. I'll stay strong and fight through it. Yes I miss Jace like crazy and the rest of them but no I won't go running back. If they miss me they can come find me.

 _ **[Chorus]**_  
 _ **Keep holding on**_  
 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
 _ **We'll make it through**_  
 _ **Just stay strong**_  
 _ **'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
 _ **I'm here for you**_  
 _ **There's nothing you could say**_  
 _ **Nothing you could do**_  
 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
 _ **So keep holding on**_  
 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
 _ **We'll make it through**_

To be honest I would take Jace back because I still love him dearly. And my kids deserve to have their father but if he truly loves me he can work for my trust. I wont give that away easily.

 _ **So far away**_  
 _ **I wish you were here**_  
 _ **Before it's too late**_  
 _ **This could all disappear**_

 _ **Before the doors close**_  
 _ **And it comes to an end**_  
 _ **With you by my side, I will fight and defend**_  
 _ **I'll fight and defend**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_  
 _ **Nothing's gonna change**_  
 _ **Nothing's gonna change destiny**_  
 _ **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **La da da da**_  
 _ **La da da da**_  
 _ **La da da da da da da da da**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_  
 _ **Nothing you could do**_  
 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
 _ **So keep holding on**_  
 _ **'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
 _ **We'll make it through**_

And my kids and I will make it through this. I just know it. I look over to Jordan who's got tears in his eyes as he smiles wobbly at me. I take a deep breath and let the tears flow one last time as I smile back at him. No more tears, no more darkness, no more fear. Because I'm Clarissa Adele Fray and I'm strong enough to fight through anything.

* * *

 **A/N another note I had written a completely different chapter but my stupid phone deleted it all! I'm so sad so I wrote this one to kind of fill in as I try to recreate the lost one. I don't know if ill have Jace open the present or not. I thought about it but it's still up in the air. The next chapter will be about him. And please lovies feel free to ask me what is real and what isn't. I'm Sharing my story with you all because I feel like people should know what it's like to go through an experience like this as I did. In my reality I never told my ex I was pregnant and miscarried. I hadn't talkd to him for a few weeks so I up and left the state. Then a week after moving I found out he got another girl and moved into a house with her. I'm not mad at him but it hurt a little to know I was so easily disposable to him. But anyways until next chapter! Much love 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys** **I am so sorry! A lot of stressful things have happened in this past week and my friend just found out she's pregnant and her bf left her so I've been trying to bring up her spirits. And my mom is showing up where I live soon and I'm freaking over that. I'm going to post multiple chapters just to make it up to y'all though! Much love 3**

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

 _3 months later_

It's been almost a year since she's left. its Christmas and it just doesn't feel the same without my red head. We still haven't found her. The gang finally talks to me willingly and oddly enough Simon and I have gotten closer. I still chuckle when he and I go out and people give us strange looks. Adonis and a nerd going to the bar.. yeah but honestly I'm glad he's been there for me. I don't know where I'd be or who I'd be right now.

"JACEY!" the most ungodly nasally voice screeches. I cringe and look behind me to see Kaelie, Seelie, and Aline behind me. I quickly dive into the first door I see. I take a quick look of my surroundings... Music store awesome.. I run towards the middle and just duck down. The associate just looks at me weirdly until the 3 stoogies come running in. He then laughs and tells them that they just missed me. The girls pout and take off. I just fall to the floor and sigh.

"You okay there son?" asked the guy.

"Yeah.. those girls will be the death of me I swear."

"Names Brandon, why were they chasing you?" Brandon asks curiously.

"They think because they succeeded in breaking my girl and I up that I'll actually date them." I say bitterly.

"Hmmm who's this girl you speak of?"

"Clary Fray. She's about 5 feet tall, gorgeous firey red hair and she's got these emerald green big doe eyes that you could get lost in forever.. Her voice is just amazing here I have a video of her." I pull out my phone and click on the video from last Christmas.

I press play and just close my eyes as I hear her voice again.

" _Where are you Christmas_. _Why can't I find you_ _Why have you gone away_ _Where is the laughter_ _You used to bring me_ _Why can't I hear music play..."_ I end the video and look at Brandon. It hurts to hear her voice through a recording. I want to hear it forreal.

"Wait I know that voice.. hmm... just- just stay there.." Brandon says excitedly. He quickly shuffles over behind the counter where theres a bunch of dials and buttons. He presses a few and just turns around and looks at me with a smile. I was about to question him when I heard it.

 ** _(My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)_**

 _ **let's talk this over**_  
 _ **it's not like we're dead**_  
 _ **was it something i did**_  
 _ **was it something you said**_

 _ **don't leave me hangin**_  
 _ **in a city so dead**_  
 _ **held up so high**_  
 _ **on such a breakable thread**_

 _ **you were all the things i thought i knew**_  
 _ **and i thought we could be**_

 _ **you were everything, everything**_  
 _ **that i wanted**_  
 _ **we were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
 _ **but we lost it**_  
 _ **all of our memories so close to me**_  
 _ **just fade away**_  
 _ **all this time you were pretending**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending**_  
 _ **oh oh**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending**_

 _ **you've got your dumb friends**_  
 _ **i know what they say**_  
 _ **they tell you i'm difficult**_  
 _ **but so are they**_  
 _ **but they don't know me**_  
 _ **do they even know you**_  
 _ **all the things you hide from me**_  
 _ **all the shit that you do**_  
 _ **(all the shit that you do)**_  
 _ **you were all the things i thought i knew**_  
 _ **and i thought we could be**_

 _ **you were everything, everything**_  
 _ **that i wanted**_  
 _ **we were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
 _ **but we lost it**_  
 _ **all of our memories so close to me**_  
 _ **just fade away**_  
 _ **all this time you were pretending**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending**_

 _ **it's nice to know that you were there**_  
 _ **thanks for acting like you cared**_  
 _ **and making me feel like i was the only one**_  
 _ **it's nice to know we had it all**_  
 _ **thanks for watching as i fall**_  
 _ **and letting me know we were done**_

 _ **he was everything, everything**_  
 _ **that i wanted**_  
 _ **we were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
 _ **but we lost it**_  
 _ **all of our memories so close to me**_  
 _ **just fade away**_  
 _ **all this time you were pretending**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending**_

 _ **you were everything, everything**_  
 _ **that i wanted**_  
 _ **we were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
 _ **but we lost it**_  
 _ **all of our memories so close to me**_  
 _ **just fade away**_  
 _ **all this time you were pretending**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending oh oh**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending oh oh**_  
 _ **so much for my happy ending oh oh oh**_

I'm just silent. I don't know what to say. She thinks I abandoned her thinks I'm not her happy ending anymore. I still love her why can't she see it or feel it. I never wanted her gone.

"Now I don't know about Clary Fray but that right there is Lucy Morningstar. She's a new famous singer around here. Some say she's got little ones and wont travel around until they're older but fans every where already love her." Brandon says softly.

"Give me everything you have that's hers please. I'll buy it all." I tell him hurriedly. As I go to pull out my phone to text the gang I pause. Part of his information just got through to me.

"What do you mean little ones..." I whisper...

"She's got twins a boy and a girl, dont know the names or what they look like. She doesn't want the paparazzi to get to close to them. Her and her band mates tried to keep it a secret but it slipped during one of their interviews a while back." He says thoughtfully. But when he turned to look at Jace he second guessed his decision on telling him that news. He quickly thrust a trash bin in front of him as Jace bent down and threw up.

She has kids. My kids? Someone else's? Has she truly moved on? I stand up and take the Kleenex from Brandon and wipe my mouth off. He hands me about 3 bags of things that have to do with Clary.

"Here son just take them. I can see now just how heart broken you are please I hope this helps you find her." He says sincerely.

I thank him and take off running to the Institute. I don't even need to text anyone to come I know they're all there. I run like my life depends on it.. well it does but that is besides the point... I reach the institute in no time and burst through the library doors. Everyone turns jumps and stares at me like i'm some crazy lunatic.

"I - Clary - singer - stuff" I huff out as I try to compose myself.

"You're making worse sense then Simon when he talks about that God awful show Star Wars" Magnus exclaims.

"Hey! That show is -" Simon starts to retort.

"I found Clary..." I cut Simon off before he could start. They all just stop talking and stare at me. No one says a word for the longest time until Izzy starts to shriek.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Izzy screams.

"My biscuit!" Magnus says excitedly.

I dump all the things I have of her onto the coffee table. Everyone just looks at me questioningly until they start to go through it all.

"Lucy Morningstar?" Simon whispers.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY GIRL IS FAMOUS?" Magnus exclaims and Alec gives him an odd look but shrugs it off.

"Ok so we have a lead I'll start to look into Lucy.. Clary.. whatever she goes by and find out everything there is." Alec states. He had picked up one of her CD's and walked over to the Juke Box and placed it in. He starts to play a song at random and everyone just sits and listens.

* * *

 **A/N I know I have been doing mostly Avril and Gwen but I love this song and I'm thinking of making her music a mix of different genres. I recommend playing the song as you read.**

* * *

 **Setting the World on Fire**

 **[Verse 1: Unknown + Together]**  
 **Yeah we got drunk on La Cienega Boulevard**  
 **Takin' pictures of people we thought were stars**  
 **It's easy to give in to your heart**  
 **When you're drunk on La Cienega Boulevard**  
 **When the song comin' out of the speakers**  
 **Was the band that you had on your t-shirt**  
 **We were screamin' cause all the streets were empty**  
 **And you kissed me, and we were …**

 **[Chorus: Clary]**  
 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**  
 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**  
 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**  
 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**  
 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 **[Verse 2: Unknown + Together]**  
 **Wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror**  
 **We were shoutin' out the window, like they could hear us at the pier**  
 **Said "Do you think we'll live forever?" As we killed another beer**  
 **And you wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror**  
 **We were laughin' until we were breathless**  
 **Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless**  
 **And comin' alive and we were…**

 **[Chorus: Clary]**  
 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**  
 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**  
 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**  
 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**  
 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 **[Bridge: Clary]**  
 **Oh, yeah, yeah**

 **[Chorus: Unknown+ Clary + Together]**  
 **Up all night and we were feelin' so good**  
 **Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should**  
 **We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights**  
 **We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes**  
 **Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire**

 **[Outro:Unknown+ Clary + Together]**  
 **World all on fire**  
 **We were setting**  
 **The world all on fire**  
 **We were setting**  
 **The world all on fire**  
 **World all on fire**

Alec turned the music down and they all just stared at me. I was fuming, who the fuck was that guy. A love song.. that was a fucking love song and she was singing it with some guy.. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Jace... calm down... you don't know what the song was about really..." Alec started to say until Izzy jumped in.

"Um Alec stop talking.." she whispers, "I just googled her.. apparently she is seeing someone.. and it was the guy that was singing with her..." she turns her phone around and right there in front of me is Clary. She looks beautiful. Her hair is still that fiery red hair but it has golden highlights in it now. She filled out some, she looks healthier now she has curves and looks like she went up a few bra sizes..not that I was looking.. her outfit is cute acid wash shorts and a Guns n Roses shirt.. wait a minute.. that's my shirt!

My heart races a little more seeing my shirt on her until I see her hand clasped in someone else's.. I look over at him and I immediately see red.

"Who the fuck is that guy.." I ask angrily.

"Well..."

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys I am so sorry for neglecting this story. Work got hectic, and a bunch of more sorrowful things have happened to those I love and to top it all off I am so sick I am amazed I was awake long enough to finish this and post it. I am so sorry don't hate me! I'm working on the next chapter now. I also am asking for songs, duets and singles. All kinds of songs Love, hate, family whatever. I need some choices I don't care what genre either I am open to all. Next chapter will go back to Clary and I'll be introducing her Bandmates and talking more about her little ones! Much Love 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So this chapter is going to talk about Clary's band mates and then some. I have a few more songs I recently started liking hope yall do too. Of course I don't own the characters. Much love 3**

 ** _A_** ** _few weeks earlier..._**

 _"okay clary so we need to pick out your band mates. The auditions start soon so come to the studio in 5 minutes" Maia says through the phone._

 _"Yes mom I'll be there as soon as the kids are asleep which will never happen if i dont hang up." i retort._

 _"haha bye!"_

These babies don't even seem like they want to sleep. Maybe I will take them with me they can help me chose who my band mates will be.

"Do you little demons want to help mommy chose who is going to perform with me?" I coo. They both squeal in delight and I just laugh and pick them both up and place them in the stroller. We walk over to the studio where Jordan and Maia are. As we walk in they both turn their heads and look at us.

"Clar-yy they're supposed to take a nap!" Maia exclaims.

"Eh they didn't want to. They want to help mommy chose band mates." I shrug as they both squeal. I place them in the play crib as I take a seat and wait for the auditions to start.

"Okay so the first group call themselves the Smash Pandas..." Jordan says hesitantly. I cringe at the name but go with it and nod. Hey got to start somewhere. Three kids walk in and look just as bad as their name sounds. One kid looks like he's about to puke and the other just I don't even know. The leader I assume seems like he doesn't even want to be here and that right there screams no.

"Okay then shall we begin..." Maia states professionally. I sigh and stare at the clock only 6 more hours...

 ** _5 1/2 hours later..._**

"Thank you... uh sex kittens... you'll hear from us if you are chosen." Jordan says as his face goes redder. My face might resembling a ghost right now with a hint of green as I shield my kids eyes. These... things... are just horrifying... and their voice... oh dear lord...

as they finally exit I let out the biggest sigh ever and flop to the floor. those were the WORST auditions ever. I had almost given up hope until I spy 3 people walk in. A girl and 2 boys. One caught my eye not romantically but in recognition. The way he carries himself and his shit eating smirk. He reminds me of Jace and my heart begins to hurt.

"Hello and who are you?" Maia asks hopefully.

"I'm Tessa, these here are my... uh... my band mates Will and Gem." Tessa says shyly. I was curious as to why she hesitated with who these boys were but nevertheless I just hope they're good.

"Please tell me you can play.." I groan still on the floor. My kids just laugh and shake their heads. I swear they are way too smart for me.

"Oh we're the best of the best sugar don't you worry about that." Will says. His arrogance and stature reminds me so much of Him but I refuse to think about him. Will looks nothing like him though. He's got tattoos everywhere and long Black hair and ice blueish grey eyes. Gem who hasn't spoken at all has Grey hair and lavender eyes and Tessa has Brownish grey hair and deep purple eyes. They're all taller then me but who am I kidding who isn't.

"Alright then hot stuff lets hear it" I stated firmly. I get up from the floor and sit on the chair.

"Okay what would you like to hear." Tessa says shyly.

I contemplated what I want to hear until I chose my kids favorite.

"I would like you to play SOS off Mamma Mia." I grin. Will shudders but nods Tessa and Gem both nod excitedly and gather their instruments. Gem the drums and Tessa the guitar and Will the bass.

they look at one another and then begin to play.

 **Will** _Tessa **Both**_

 **Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find**

 **I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind**

 **Whatever happened to our love?**

 **I wish I understood**

 **It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**

 **So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me**

 **S. O. S.**

 **The love you gave me, nothing else can save me**

 **S. O. S.**

 **When you're gone**

 **How can I even try to go on?**

 **When you're gone**

 **Though I try how can I carry on?**

My kids perk up at the song and start dancing and squealing. I smile at them and think I have found my band mates. I look back over to them and watch their chemistry.

 _You seem so far away though you are standing near_

 _You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

 _I really tried to make it out_

 _I wish I understood_

 _What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

 _S. O. S._

 _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

 _S. O. S._

 _When you're gone_

 _How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone_

 _Though I try how can I carry on?_

 ** _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_**

 ** _S. O. S._**

 ** _And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_**

 ** _S. O. S._**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _How can I even try to go on?_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _Though I try how can I carry on?_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _How can I even try to go on?_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _Though I try how can I carry on?_**

After the finish they look at me. I try to hide my smile as I speak.

"Well.. I mean Will can use some work..." I begin

"I beg your pardon?!" He states incredulously, " I do not need work"

I start busting up laughing. I turn to my kids and wait for the verdict. They just stare at one another until they nod then look at me and smile. I smiled back and turn back to the trio.

"The jury has spoken you lot are hired!" I squeal.

 **Present time**

We've been practicing and performing and recording music together for a couple months now. I just put the babies down for their nap when Maia and Jordan called us in for a meeting in the living room. Once I walk in I notice Tessa is sandwiched in between the boys. I still cant decide who she's dating. I've never asked since its none of my business but curiosity gets the best of you.

"Okay so I called this meeting because I wanted to update you all about the band performance. You're all doing really well and the music is fantastic. Really good kids keep it up. we have a few gigs here in town so lets be prepared for those. No drinking - Will - the night before. and get plenty of sleep." Jordan says.

"Yes and the wardrobes are awesome as ever. Love the punk rock style. Boys think about new hairstyles though..." Tessa and I begin laughing super hard. The boys were trying out these mullet looking hair do's like the brothers off The Band Perry. Lets just say... its not pretty..

The boys just nod. Gem actually looks pretty relieved. I think Will was forcing him to keep it.

"But the main reason for this meeting is your image. Tessa I don't know what your deal is with these boys but it will be helpful if you are dating one. Clary you might want to consider "dating" the other." Maia says nonchalantly.

"NO" Tessa yells out. We all jump and stare at her like she's lost her mind.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asks.

"It - it- its just- um-" She stammers.

"Oh for the love of all unholy beings" Will blurts out.

""Will and I are both dating Tessa" Gem says shocking us all for multiple reasons. 1) He actually spoke 2) The fact they are dating Tessa 3) He has a slight British accent. Kinda hot gotta get him to sing a song...

"That's odd. So cool but odd. How does that work?" I ask curiously. I mean come on. who am I to judge? Love is love I don't care I mean I'm still in love with my cheating ex but hey whatever.

"Gem has social issues but for some reason doesn't have those with Tessa. He's normal around her. It's why he doesn't talk that often because he doesn't understand human emotions or reactions. Where as I am in love with Tessa but fail miserably to be a good boyfriend. Gem is my best friend and Tessa actually had a crush on the both of us when we first became friends and didn't want to ruin our friendship and we didn't want to lose her so we decided to both date her." Will explains.

"It's more like I am dating her and Will is the side hoe." Gem chuckles and Will playfully glares at him but just shrugs and nods in agreement.

"That's actually awesome. I love it!" I squeal.

"Then Tessa is it okay for Clary to fake date Will?" Maia asks softly "I only ask this because not everyone would be okay with your relationship to the boys and Clary has 2 kids so it'll be bad publicity if she's not dating someone."

Tessa just looks at the boys as if they could read each others minds. They are silent for a few minutes then turn to us with a smile.

"Yes that's okay with us. But you can only kiss without tongue" She glares at Will as she says this.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What about Clary?" Will states as he throws his hands in the air.

"Well since you're MY side hoe as Gem stated earlier I am telling you the rules. Plus Clary is clearly still in love with the babies father so I don't think I have to worry about her." Tessa states firmly but still kindly. I feel my cheeks redden at my involvement in that discussion but can't help to agree with Maia about the publicity.

"Great so its settled! we have a photo shoot tomorrow so be prepared." Jordan says clearly quite uncomfortable with the topic. He gets up to leave and Maia just chuckles and walks off after him.

"Come on Tessa. Help me choose an outfit!" I laugh and groan. Heavenforbid I allow Maia to dress me for it. Tessa laughs and nods. She kisses both boys on the cheeks before getting up and walking towards me.

"Oh and boys?" I say really sweetly. They just look over at me with their eyebrows raised not saying anything.

"New hair cuts. Now. Bye" i say while smiling really big then turned around and walked off. They both burst out laughing while shaking their heads but get up and leave anyways.

Tessa and I walk to my room and its fairly clean. Just stacks of sketch books and the kids toys are everywhere but lucky enough not one single underwear anywhere. Yay me!

we both start digging through my closet. Clothes are flying every where. I realize now an upgrade in my wardrobe is desperately needed. Oh well maybe Tessa will want to go shopping with me. We could force the boys to come to carry bags. I smirk at the thought and think of how Izzy would make Alec and Ja- nope no not thinking of them..

"What about this?" Tessa asks holding an old Halloween costume I still havent thrown out. It's God awful. It's like a sheer purple with a black lace thrown over it. It's tattered in some places. Its just horrid. The smirk I had fell as soon as I seen it. I snake my head violently.

"Okay... what about... Ooh this one!" She pulled out a black T-shirt with a Guns n Roses design on the front. I smile softly looking at it I had forgotten that I had that shirt. My heart squeezes thinking about how I took it from Him.

 **Flashback**

 _"Why do you always insist on waiting till the last minute to get ready?" I say impatiently. I glare at the boy in question while tapping my foot and crossing my arms._

 _"Because unlike you I don't require a lot of time to look amazing" Jace stated while smirking at me._

 _I raise my eyebrow and just deadpan stare at him. Did this fucker just say what I think he said?_

 _"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M UGLY AND REQUIRE WORK TO BE BEAUTIFUL" I scream he flinched then pales as he realizes what he says. He quickly rushes over to me. He tried to grab me but I step away clearly pissed off._

 _"No baby I'm not. Youre beautiful, sexy, adorable, cute all on your own. You don't need work." He says with those puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes to HELL! I sigh then nod to him he slowly walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I realize now he's shirtless and look across the room and see a shirt he chose to wear. There's a design on it and I was curious what it was. I look back at him and kiss him lightly and walk over to the shirt. It's a Guns n Roses design I love the way it looks._

 _"What are you-" he stops talking and just stares. I was slowly taking my shirt off and while he was distracted by that I quickly grabbed the shirt he wanted to wear snd out it on. I smirk as I tie it on my side since its too long on me. His dazed look quickly goes away and he realizes what just happened._

 _"Babe I was going to wear that" he whines_

 _"Too bad it's my shirt now plus I look better in it anyways." I laugh. He just shakes his head and goes into the closet to grab a different shirt. I start to walk to the door. As soon as I reach the hallway I feel a pair of hands grab me by the waist and spin me around. I gasp at the sudden movement and feel a pair of lips on me. I relax when I figure out it's Jace and kiss him back. We continue kissing passionately until we hear clacking noises coming closer._

 _"SERIOUSLY GUYS WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL REGRET IT" Izzy screamed. She swirls around and walks quickly to the front. We just laugh and start to follow. Jace grabs my hand and I smile softly at them._

 _"It's yours" was all he said_

 _"What?" I say confused. I turned to him with confusion all over my face. He just smiles at me with eyes full of love and adoration._

 _"The shirt.. you do look better in it then I do. It's yours" he whispers_

 _I try not to smile and with a straight face I say" well duh I'm never wrong"_

 _He just laughs and shakes his head at me as we walk._

 **End of Flashback**

"Yeah" I say softly "i have some avid wash shorts I can wear with it." I smile over to Tessa who smiles back at me and nods.

* * *

 **A/N hey guys I hope y'all love this. I'm not sure where I want to go from here but rest assured I'm thinking about this story all the time. Much love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... sorry its been so long since I've updated... so much has happened both good and bad but I'm back now and will try to update as much as possible. So im here to upload a couple of chapters. As always I don't own the characters or the songs I post just the story. Much love mwah.**

Clary's POV

It time for the photo shoot and I am certainly not looking forward to it. Tessa, Maia and I decided to go get our hair done since the boys went and got theirs done. Will decided to get the Adam Lambert look and Gem just got a slight shaggy look. Which both looks suit them, Maia got a perm and added red into her hair, I got a trim and added gold and green highlights, and Tessa got lavender and blue highlights. All in all we look pretty hot I love it.

"So I'm thinking we should have a pop up concert and just have each member sing a song?" Maia suggests nonchalantly.

"Ummm..." Tessa looks a little nervous but I cut in before she can fully back out.

"Sure where at?" I shoot a look to Tessa and go back to Maia. Maia looks to be lost in thought but then all of a sudden she jumps and says, "There's a park about 5 miles from here that has a stage to it. Let's go there tomorrow and announce it at the small press conference after the shoot?"

"Okay sounds like a plan. Tessa don't worry I have a ton of songs that you can choose from." I tell her and she instantly looks relieved. We head back to the house to let the guys know and I slowly start to mentally prepare myself to fake date Will. I sigh really loudly at that and the girls shoot me weird looks but I just turn to look out the window not wanting to sound dramatic.

We arrive at the house and let the guys know what we planned to do the next day and they all agree excitedly. I look over to see my soiled brats playing with each other. I smile lovingly at them and walk over and sit down.

"So my little demons were you good to your uncles?"

"ba da ba ba de" Nyx looks at me pointedly as if I'm supposed to know what she's saying and Jaxon just looks at me and smirks. I hold back a laugh and just look at Jaxon knowing he did something and I was about to ask when Jordan appears next to me.

"The little asshole had the runs and did not say a word about his diaper being full until I went to check and got poop all over my fingers! Never am I changing his diaper again! Ever!" He exclaims dramatically. I stared at him then look at Jaxon who is too busy laughing his ass off then back to Jordan as I start to laugh super loudly and hard. Tears form around my eyes as Jordan just huffs and walks away after picking up Nyx and going on about something like she is the only one who respects him. I pick Jaxon up and walk over to Maia.

"Would you mind helping your mate give these two a bath while the band gets ready for the shoot?" I ask her still laughing at Jordan.

"Yes I'll make sure this one" She laughs accusingly at Jaxon, "Doesn't poop in the tub or on my mate" She then grabs him and heads off to the bathroom as I laugh and head to my room to get ready. I grab the Guns n Roses shirt and the acid washed shorts and head to the bathroom to shower.

After my shower and am dressed I start on my uncooperative hair. I run the comb through it to get the tangles out and after that I get some oils and run it through thoroughly and then get the blow dryer and start blow drying my curls. Once my hair is almost fully dried I then turn off the dryer and grab some mouse and scrunch my hair then I flip back up and start on my face. Before I actually put makeup on I just stare at my big doe green eyes, my slightly full mouth, and the freckles across my cheeks and nose.. I feel pretty.. took me so long to feel like this again but I do. I. Feel. Pretty. I smile slightly at this as start working on my face. I draw on a cat eye and place false lashes on and smear on a slightly dark red lipstick. After I'm satisfies with my look I leave the bathroom and go to the living room to find the rest of my bandmates there.

Will looks good wearing his dark washed jeans with a stupid chain hanging off to the side and a black button up and his black high tops, Gems where medium wash jeans with a white tee and a grey blazer with brown leather shoes and a black loose necklace, Tessa's in a black skater skirt with a purple crop top and black and purple heels with black dangling earrings and black and purple bracletes on her wrists.

"Hmmm I guess y'all clean up well..." I say jokingly. Will looks offended by this as Gem and Tessa burst out laughing.

"I'll have you know I look amazing as hell little one" Will says defensively.

"Oh of course you do sweetheart now lets go the babies are already in the car" Tessa says as she grabs Gems hand as walks out the door after blowing Will a kiss. I just shake my head and laugh and walk out with Will after locking the door. I spy my babies and just smile. Nyx is of course wearing a pink bow on her head and a blue jean skirt with black sparkly sandals and Jaxon is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. He kind of matches Will and I look accusingly at Will as I realize this.

"The kid must look the best as well so I helped dress him" Will says nonchalantly. I just roll my eyes and am just grateful that my kid doesn't look stupid. As we drive to the shoot, which is an hour away, everyones arguing whether the stupid video is saying Laurel or Yammy. I just find it annoying and interrupt them.

"Do you guys want to hear a new song I came up with last night?"

Everyone stops talking and the stupid video is finally off. Everyone nods excitedly and My kids squeal excitedly as well. I smile at them lovingly.

"Okay so it has a kind of country feel to it for whatever reason but it just came to me so yeah here is goes"

 **(Next Boyfriend by Lauren Alaina)**

 **I thought I knew you from somewhere**

 **Right when you walked through the door**

 **So, please forgive me for staring**

 **It's driving me crazy where I've seen you before**

 **Maybe it's the white t-shirt that you're wearing**

 **The danger in your eyes or your fingers in your hair**

 **It's a pretty small town, it's coming to me now**

 **Whoa, I just figured it out**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **I can't believe how much you act like him**

 **You and me, we'd be unbelievable**

 **And I'm available**

 **No, I don't think it's a coincidence**

 **I put it all together, it makes sense**

 **Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **You should probably come over**

 **Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine**

 **I'll probably give you my number**

 **And you can call me anytime**

 **I hope you like red lips, driveway kissing**

 **'Cause if you want it baby, that's what you'll be getting**

 **Every night, all of the time**

 **Whoa, I hope that's alright**

As I sing, everyones loving every minute if it. My kids are dancing in their car seats and the adults are bobbing their heads and feet to the song. I had been thing of the fake boyfriend situation and it just came to me and I figured it would be a good song to put on the album as our "coming out" story.

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **I can't believe how much you act like him**

 **You and me, we'd be unbelievable**

 **And I'm available**

 **No, I don't think it's a coincidence**

 **I put it all together, it makes sense**

 **Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **Next boy, next boyfriend**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **Next boy, next boyfriend**

 **I thought I knew you from somewhere**

 **Right when you walked through the door**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **I can't believe how much you act like him**

 **You and me, we'd be unbelievable**

 **And I'm available**

 **No, I don't think it's a coincidence**

 **I put it all together, it makes sense**

 **Boy, you ain't no fling or a could've been**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

 **Next boy, next boyfriend**

 **You look a lot like my next boy, next boy, next boyfriend**

 **Next boyfriend**

 **You look a lot like my next boyfriend**

As I finish everyone starts telling me how much they love it. My kids squeal again and start chattering, well as much chatter as 1 year old can.

"What brought that song?" Tessa asks.

"Well I figured since Will and I are going to be announcing we're together now we needed a love song on the album." I say as I shrug. Tessa nods in agreement and smiles at me. I smile back thankful she doesn't hate the idea.

"Thats brilliant Clary!" Jordan states as he pulls off into a parking lot. I didn't realize we were already at the shoot. Everyone agrees it needs to go on the album as we get out the car and I grab Nyx as Will grabs Jaxon. Tessa smiles lovingly at the sight of Will holding him and I smile and send her a knowing look and cant help but think if there's going to be more kids around. Tessa blushes and walks away quickly to Gem.

As we enter the building i can't help but be relieved theres a small area for the kids. We place them in the pin and head over to the photographer. Who seems to be eccentric and lively. I can't help but be reminded of Magnus. I quickly ignore that and head over to the rest of the group.

"This should be interesting" Will says. We all head over to the area where the lights are and get into positions that the photographer wants us in.

"Okay Lucy and Will I want to take a couple of you two since you are lovers and all" the photographer says. Will and I get together and take various photos. The last one was just us standing next to each other striking poses as we hold hands. It was my favorite one out of them all. Little did I know how much trouble this photo was going to be bring me...


	7. Chapter 7

**well guys here's another chapter I'm trying to post this really quick while with my kids and boyfriend... oh yeah that's something new in my life I'm a stepmom to 2 incredible boys and have a boyfriend of 8 months now. Life's beeen crazy with my family and my new full time position at work. I love every minute of it though. As always I don't own the characters or songs but I do own the story. Hope y'all love it! Much love mwah**

* * *

Jace's POV

IM PISSED!

Its all I feel staring at the guy that's holding my girl's hand. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Clary's boyfriend" Alex said. I didn't realize I was talking out loud. I just can't stop looking at the photo of the two of them online. Looking happy together wearing my shirt. I think that's what's bugging me the most about it. How can she wear MY FUCKIN SHIRT while holding hands with some other guy?

"Well at least we can see she's healthy and happy. Given the circumstances I'm just glad she isn't dead or terrible looking" Magnus points out, " I mean love the hair and her out fit choices! Someone's definitely styling her cuz she would never have chosen half of these outfits look!" He exclaims as he turns his laptop around and starts going through the photos. This one she's wearing an emerald color dress. It's tight fitted on the torso and flares out at the waist and stops mid thigh. She's wearing black heels that look about 5 inches with gold spikes on them and she's got gold jewelry on her hair is in a Vikings style braid and I love everything about it. Except where she's holding hands with that dude. He's wearing an emerald shirt and black pants and black and gold high tops. They. Fuckin. Match. They're a matching couple. I hate that!

The next phot Magnus shows us she's wearing a light purple bra shirt with a black crop blazer with black pants and black heels. Her hairs down and wild in this one and I love it. She looks so much different now. She wears make up! Not a lot but just enough to make her eyes and mouth pop and it looks incredible.

"She looks beautiful and fierce" Izzy said sounding like she's about to cry. I glanced at her and sure as shit she's tearing up and looking at the photos like a proud parent. I just chuckle at her and shake my head. She shoots me a death glare and looks back at the photos. I don't want to see any more so I turned away and looks at the CD's again. Reading all the songs she's made and cringing at the ones I know are about me. Well cuz they're sad or angry songs not that I blame her but she's got it all wrong I didn't cheat on her willingly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ ***At Takis***_

 ** _"Will that be all for you Jace?" Asked the older waitress who loves the group every time we come in. She said we reminded her of her kids when they were our age._**

 ** _"Yes ma'am that will be all. It's my birthday today so I'm just trying to get home to see my girl" I tell her._**

 ** _"Oh! Happy birthday son! I'll throw in a strawberry milkshake for free!" She exclaimed. I tried to tell her she didn't have to but she wasn't going to hear any of it. She left to the back and as I was sitting at the counter waiting for my food._**

 ** _"Oh jacey!" A nasally voice squeals_**

 ** _"oh fuck me.." I groan trying to avoiding looking in the direction she's coming from. I thought she wasn't working today so that's why I risked coming in here._**

 ** _Kaelie walked in front of me and pushed her boobs at me in hopes I'd look at them._**

 ** _"Well hi Jace. Long time no see" she purrs "What brought you in here today?" She asks as she trails her fingers up my thigh. I grab her hand and she gets a hopeful and lustful look in her eyes but I put her hands at her sides and go back to my seat. The look in her eyes quickly turn annoyed but then she perks up and throws her arms around me._**

 ** _"Oh how could I forget! Happy birthday!" She squeals!_**

 ** _"Thanks" I say lamely. Pushing her off me. "Mrs. Celia is getting my order for clary and I and making me a strawberry shake so if you'll excuse me.." I say as I walk to the register to see what's taking so long. It's just coconut pancakes for crying out loud!_**

 ** _Kaelie instantly gets pissed and storms off as I blow her off... once again... she runs to the kitchen and I just let her be. 10 minutes later she comes out with my order and a to-go cup and just smiles sweetly at me. I'm suspicious that she spit in my pancakes or Clarys._**

 ** _"here you go. That'll be $25" she says sweetly. Maybe too sweet. I squint my eyes at her and hand her the money and just walk out.i get into my truck and check the food. I don't see spit or anything else in the food so I just shrug and drive home. I'm drinking my shake as I drive and it taste slightly different._**

 ** _"maybe just old strawberries" I said with a shrug. As I get home I start to feel funny and really tired. So I figured I could take a nap before Clary gets back with Izzy. So I put the food in the kitchen and head to my room. Once I open my door I see a red head laying in my bed. I grin and walk over quietly and lay next to my girl. Her hair seems a bit off but it is dark so that may be why. I start to kiss her neck and shoulder. I run my hand down her side to her butt. She moans and turns to me quickly and pounces me. She starts kissing me and stripping my clothes and hers. She impales herself on my dick and let's out this moan/scream. I grab her hips and just keep rocking into her when all of a sudden I hear my door slam open and Izzy screaming. I open my eyes confused and see aline on me smiling. I get her off me and sit up. Grief stricken I stare at clary. She's looking at me with no emotion... no.. anything.. and I think that's the worst thing she could be doing right now. She says something but I can't hear her I just stare at her as she walks up to me slowly. She hands me a present and I choke up. I look at her and she just stares back. She then slowly walks out the door and Izzy stays and keeps screaming profanities at me. I don't hear a word. I slowly take the gift out and see a picture of us with a blue and pink heart around us. I start to tear up and slowly hug it to my heart. I don't know what to do I'm frozen in place. Trying to process what just happened. Aline smirks at me and walks out and Izzy follows her slamming my door closed. I just sit there hugging my present and started crying..._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

I shake myself out of the memory and go back to what everyone's saying. Looks like simon and Magnus are arguing over something and Alex and Izzy are staring at the computer.

"What's going on?" I ask. Cuz honestly I have no fuckin clue.

"Magnus thinks we should attend her pop up concert in the park this afternoon." Simon says. "And that we should confront her. But I think that's a terrible idea. She could call security and have us escorted out and then have us on the "do not allow to attend list" and then what? We lose our chance" he's getting angrier and angrier the more he speaks.

"I think we should go BUT not approach her" I say before Simon could start arguing with me again. The rest of the gang agreed and quickly left to get changed. I headed to my room and took a quick shower and changed into dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt. With my black high tops. I walk back out to the living room surprised to see everyone ready. Izzy's wearing a black skirt that barely covers her but with a green skin tight top that barely covers her boobs with black spiked heels. Her hair in slight curls and she's got a natural makeup look that I am surprised by. Magnus is dressed to impress as always in his skin tight black pants and sparkly red button up with black shoes. Alex is surprisingly in a red t-shirt and black pants and black shoes and Simon... well... he's in a nerd shirt saying something about a video game and pants and tennis shoes. We all just looked at each other and headed to my truck. As we headed to the concert I got more and more nervous as the closer we got to it. Everyone's silent not having much to say.

We arrive at the park and there's a shot ton of people here already. We find parking a few blacks down and head towards the stage. It should be starting soon so we find a spot somewhat close to the stage and wait. My stomachs in knots I can't handle the wait. Finally what felt like forever the walk on the stage and Then I see her..

Clarys POV

My stomach hurts like always before we go on stage. I start to figit and keep checking my out fit. I'm wearing black skin tight jeans,a white tank top and black heeled boots with chains on them. My hairs down and wild because life. Will is dressed similar to me and Tessa is in a grey skater dress with purple and blue heels and jewlery. Gem is in his usual attire. Blue jeans white tee and grey blazer but today he's wearing black high tops. We look hot and not clowny or groupy.

"Are you guys ready?!" I ask trying to get everyone hyped up.

"Hell yes!" They all yell and start jumping up and down. We start chanting "rouge" over and over and head out to the stage. It was electrifying heading them scream and jumps. Some people were crying. I chuckled at that and got to the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" I yelled into the mic.

"Why Lucy what are you doing to this crowd?" Will asked "what devil magic have you cast on these poor souls tonight darling?" I shoot him a glare then smile really sweetly

"I didn't cast any spell but I think they would like to hear us sing instead of you jibbering" I said with a wink. He looked offended and went to say something but I cut him off.

"Wouldn't you like to hear us sing?!" I asked the crowd. They all yelled at screamed yes and I snickered and looked at Will. "Well darling looks like the crowd has spoken"

he just huffed and got his guitar. And started to play the rest of the band followed while laughing at Will. He flipped them all off and went back to playing. I stared out at the crowd. Don't know why but I feel like somethings pulling me. I scan the crowd but don't see anything out of the ordinary. I shrug and start to sing.

 **(Evanescence The Last Song I'm Wasting on You)**

 **Sparkling grey  
There my own veins**

 **Any more than a whisper  
Any sudden movement of my heart  
And I know  
I know I'll have to watch them pass away  
Just get through this day**

 **Give up your way  
You could be anything  
Give up my way  
And lose myself?**

 **Not today  
That's too much guilt to pay**

 **Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die,**

 **Honey, you know  
You know, I'd never hurt you that way  
You're just so pretty in your pain**

 **Give up my way  
And I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate  
Hate  
Hate  
Hate**

 **So run, run, run  
And hate me if it feels good  
I can't hear your screams anymore**

 **You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buyin' baby**

 **Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I've found my way out  
And you'll never hurt me again**

The crowd goes wild loving the sing. I feel powerful. I feel free I feel... what the fuck... I'm looking at the crowd feeling elated after that song when I see them.. standing there staring at me.. I go through each face staring at them. Izzy, simon, Magnus, Alec... Jace... all staring at me... I can't take my eyes off him. He looks so good. He looks mouthwatering as always. I didn't hear Will when he spoke and he walked up to me and pressed me up against his side. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong love?"

"Ja-ja- Jace is here.." i whispered. He looks through the crowd not knowing which one he is and just nods. He then smiled mischievously at me and go to Gem and whispers something. Gem just smiles and shakes his head in agreement and then looks at Tessa and whispers to her too she nods and they start playing there instruments. I hear the tune and blush and just stare at Jace. Will comes up and grabs my hands and forces me to look at him. He grabs the mic and starts to sing.

 **(Click 5 Just the girl)**

 **Will +** _Gem **\+ Both**_

 **She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

 ** _Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

 _She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Will kisses my cheek and winks as he sings and won't let go of my hands and kind of dances stupidly with me I laugh and twirl and try my damness to not look at Him

 ** _Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

[Bridge]  
 **And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

 _Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_  
 **Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

[Outro]  
 _Just the girl_  
 **I'm lookin' for**  
 _She's just the girl_  
 **I'm lookin' for**  
 _Just the girl_  
 **I'm lookin' for**  
 ** _Just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

Will and Gem bring Tessa and I to the front of the stage and show us off like idiots and Will starts yelling into the mic about how lucky they are to have us girls. I'm to weak to resist and I look out at the crowd and I'm met with probably the angriest pair of eyes I've ever seen. My stomach drops but I smile on and just hug Will and allow him to keep kissing my cheeks and then we wave to the crowd and walk of the stage. I glance back to see Him still staring after us. I can't help but wonder what he's doing here. What any of them are doing here. What I didn't know was that I'll get my answer sooner rather then later...


	8. Authors note

I hate getting these chapter updates and it's a stupid Authors note and yet here I am doing one. I just feel bad for not updating in so long and not really giving y'all an explaination. So a lot has happened since last June/July. I got into a relationship and it was really rocky the first couple of months but now it's amazing and great. He has 2 kids and I love them to death so I'm trying to learn my new role as a role model to these little ones. I guess I'm a way I'm now a Stepmom. I moved in with my boyfriend and it was weird trying to find a rhythm with him but that's all past us. I got a new position at work and it's a full time one so I work 7-4 but lately it's been 5-5 so it's sucking major balls and I want to quit but my spending habits won't allow me too lol. So I've been trying to adjust to my new life and it was hard at first and it's atill very trying but I can handle it better and my time so now I'm back to writing stories. I don't have a computer so I'm doing this all off my phone so bare with me if I have grammar errors or spelling errors. I'm trying to make the best of what I got. But I greatly appreciate the new followers and my veteran followers as we ride through this journey together. I'm still going to infuse my life experiences into it but maybe not as much since now the story is going in a direction that my life has not. But we shall see. Much love my amazing pack. Mwah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter. I have a plan for this story but I have so many ideas and so many directions to choose from that I'm kinda struggling on where I would like to go from here. But that's the beauty of creative writing lol. I hope you love it and of course I don't own the characters or the songs but the story is mine. Much love mwah.**

* * *

Jace's POV

"Jace calm down" Alec says cautiously. Everyone's looking at me all worriedly but I'm just rooted in place fuming. Who the fuck does he think he is kissing MY Clary. That song was definitely a love song for her and I hated it. I know she still feels something for me I saw it in her eyes when she finally found me amongst the crowd. I still felt the pull I always feel when she near me. I have to speak to her. I just have to be near her.

I started walking in the direction i saw them go when they got off the stage. Trying not to look suspicious to the police officers or security. I keep sneaking glances to my destination. Trying to find openings where I won't be stopped. Finally I found the corner and I see her with her band mates and what seem to be her managers. They're all standing in a closed off area behind the stage. I stop walking all together and just stare. She's right in front of me and I can't move. I can't speak. Breathings becoming harder and harder with each second passing by. Then all of a sudden I see her stiffen and turn around. Everything went into slow motion as I watch her slowly turn around. Her..boyfriend... gave her a weird look then glanced over towards me and stiffens too. But I pay no mind to him. I just watch her she's finally turned fully towards me and just stares. Neither one of us speaks or moves. She's about 25 feet in front of me and I froze.

"Um excuse me who are you?" Asked a lady who I assume is the manager. I don't take my eyes off clary as I answer.

"Names Jace"

Everyone stiffens but doesn't make a move. They all just keep glancing back and forth between Clary and I.

"What do you want" Will asks growling. He places a protective arm around her waist and brings her closer to him. Clary makes no move to remove his arm. She just keeps staring like she's unsure what to do.

"I would like to speak to my girlfriend. So if you don't mind please remove your arm from her before I break it off you jackass" I say angrily. That seem to snap clary out of her trance because I wince and the death glare she's now sending my way.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here like you own the God damn place staking claim on me like I'm some fuckin property. I am NOT your girlfriend. I am NOTHING TO YOU AS YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" She screams at me. She then break a into a run towards me and pulls back her fist and slams it into my mouth. I didn't have time to react. I was still mulling over her words.

 _Nothing to her. I'm nothing to her? Bullshit_

"I don't believe that I am nothing to you sweetheart" I say as i spit out blood. The rest of the gang made it through and just stand in the side lines. Izzy is laughing at the scene and Alec, Simon, and Magnus are just shaking there heads at me in disappointment.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She screams. Her band mates came closer and Will grabbed her and brought her back to him so she couldn't do more harm. She's cradling her fist to her chest and is breathing hard as she looks at each one of us.

"We wanted to see you since you left us Biscuit" Magnus says as he chokes up on his words as tears spring to his eyes. They're all staring at her like she's the missing piece to their souls. She just stares back as tears form in her eyes. She starts to shake her head back and forth and her shoulders slump down. Her body starts to shake badly and I realize she's crying.

"Please don't cry" I ask her. She snaps her head up and flares at me as the tears fall.

"Don't cry? YOU don't want ME to cry? That's fuckin beautiful isn't it guys? The one who ruined my life and broke my heart like it was just some bug on the floor is asking ME NOT TO FUCKIN CRY?!" She says.

"I'm sorry but you all need to leave, Lucy...Jaxon and Nyx are looking for you. Come on honey let's go." Will tells her softly and pulls her away. She brushes him away and walks back towards us.

"Si-si-Simon?" She asks as she finally realizes who's standing behind me.

"Hi Clare-bear" he says softly as tears fall down his face. None of the others feel any hatred for her only talking to him. They know their friendship runs deeper than any.

"Simon!" She yells crying and runs to him. He catches her as she falls into his arms. She throws her arms around his neck and just cries. After a few minutes of him just speaking soft words to her she slowly pulls away and looks at everyone but me. She slowly walking to each one and hugs them all tightly. Izzy and Magnus gosh over her new look and outfits. She won't let go of Simons hand and Alex just stands near Magnus smiling softly at her. I don't push my luck and just watch her. I miss her like crazy but she obviously is over me.

My heart shatters into a million pieces when I hear squealing and I look over to see where the noise is coming from. I see Clary stiffen as she looks at me and I look at her. We just stare at each other before I break away and see who's coming our way..

* * *

 **So I'm not sure how this first meetings going to play out but I guess we shall see! The next chapter is going to be really long and it's going to be in the same day as this chapter took place. How do you guys think Jace will react when he sees the babies? What will Clary tell the gang about them? Hmmm so many options hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

Clarys POV

i can not believe that Will decided to bring them here. He KNOWS that non of them know about them. I glare daggers at him as he walks over. He doesn't say a word just winks and hands me Nyx. I go to grab Jaxon too but he swings him away and just stands there with me. I don't know what to say or do so I just hug my daughter close to me and don't say anything. I tense up as I hear the others coming closer. They'll know that these are Jaces just by looking at Jaxon.. Jace.. oh my god. I look up at him to see him staring at me. No not me Nyx. He's staring at our daughter. I have the urge to pull her out of veiw but I just force myself still. He then slowly draws his eyes over to Jaxon and I can see the minute he realizes exactly who they are.

"Clary?" He asks softly. Sounding so unsure of himself.

"Sorry guys our kids just wanted there momma and wouldn't stop crying so I had to bring them out." Will says nonchalantly. Clary stares daggers at Will wondering why he's doing this to her. I know he feels strongly about Jace having the chance to meet his kids. We've had hundreds of arguments over it.

 **Flashback**

 _ **"I am not having this conversation with you again Will! I'm not ready. They're not ready. Fuck I'm not going to just walk up to him and just say oh hey by the way you have 2 kids that you didn't know about. Oh yeah they're going to be 2 years old this year how bout that." I say sarcastically as I yell in his face.**_

 ** _"He deserves to know clary! The kids deserve to know who their dad is!" Will yells._**

 ** _"They know who he is dammit! I show them pictures of him every night before bed! HE doesn't deserve to know. HE doesn't deserve to breathe! Why are you pushing this so much! THEY AREN'T YOURS!" I yell in his face. I see Will flinch from me and then quickly straighten back up._**

 ** _"Whatever then. Forget it" he says and storms away. I just run to my room and wish I had a door to slam. I lay with my kids who miraculously slept through that and just stare at them with tears running down my face until I slowly fall asleep too._**

 ** _End of flashback._**

"Your kids?" Izzy asks in shock. Magnus looks about ready to fall apart and Alec and Simon have gone scary pale. Jace is frozen in place and doesn't move a muscle I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"Umm yes they're mine." Clary says as she shakes herself out of whatever trance she was in. She quickly glances at Jace and then looks back at Izzy. I can see Tessa, Gem, Maia, and Jordan standing off to the side a little behind Will. Tessa and Gem are both glaring at Will looking like they're out for blood. Maia and Jordan are tense ready to fight whoever seems threatening.

"What are there names?" Magnus asks trying to pull himself together. Alex rubs his arms comfortingly.

Clary doesn't speak for the longest time. She just stares at Will as he stares back. It's like they're speaking to each other. Everyone silently waits not knowing what's going to happen. Clary tried to decide whether to kill Will first or to just answer the question

"who's are they" Jace asks so quietly clary barely heard him

Clart tenses even more and before she can speak both her kids decided today would be the day to finally say their first word as they spot Jace and squeal towards him.

"Dada!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated and so sorry about the last chapter being so short... sad face, crying face... anyhoo I am back and I hope that I will continue to make this story interesting. I love you all! mwah!**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at my kids. I completely ignored everyone while I glare at my children. They look at me all innocently with their big eyes and big smiles.

"Dada" Nyx said while Jaxon crosses his arms. I can't stop staring at them. Like really! They choose now to start speaking?! Assholes..

"Clary! Don't call your kids assholes!" Magnus exclaimed incredulously. He gave me the most funniest look ever that I started laughing hard. Will and the band started laughing too. The others just looked at us all confused not knowing what was so funny. About 5 minutes later we eventually calmed down.

"Clary.." I hear my name whispered. I tense up and glance at Jace. Fuck me I don't want this. I have 1 more song to preform in 5 minutes. Stupid fucking encores I hate them. I just look at him and I see how sad he is and the tears in his eyes. I instantly get pissed.

"How dare you have those tears!" I screech. My kids start crying so I hand them to Will and Tessa. As they try to calm them down I whipped back around to Jace. He has this stupid surprised look on his face.

"Wipe that stupid fucking look off your face. You don't deserve to be sad or to shed any tears. YOU CHEATED ON ME REMEMBER! NOT the other way around"

"Clary I-"

"NO stop right there!" I fume "I have to do one last song and then we will talk BUT you don't get to be sad! And stay away from my kids" He just nods at me and everyone is stunned because I very rarely ever yell. I walk over to my kids who Maia and Jordan now have and kiss them on their heads.

"I'm sorry loves I didn't mean to yell." They just nod at me and cling to Maia and Jordan's necks. I look at my band mates and nod my head towards the stage. We all walk over and I shake myself and do a little jump before walking out.

"HELLO EVERYBODY WHO HAS STAYED BEHIND! WHO WANTS TO HEAR ONE LAST SONG!" I yell into the mic. The crowd was still huge not very many people left and they all yell yes back at me.

"You hear the Will? Baby they want to hear one more song"

"Well then Love lets give them one" He smirks back at me. I nod my head and get ready for the final song.

 **(Sweet Sacrifice)**

 **Clary + _Others_**

 **It's true, we're all a little insane**  
 **But it's so clear**  
 **Now that I'm unchained**

 **Fear is only in our minds**  
 **Taking over all the time**  
 **Fear is only in our minds**  
 **But it's taking over all the time**

 **You poor sweet innocent thing**  
 **Dry your eyes and testify**  
 **You know you live to break me**  
 **Don't deny sweet sacrifice**

 **One day**  
 **I'm gonna forget your name**  
 **And one sweet day**  
 **You're gonna drown in my lost pain**

I stare hard at Jace as I sang those lyrics. Hoping he knows how much he has hurt me. He stares back just as hard with a determination in his eyes. I give him a confused look before quacking averting my eyes back to the crowd. I pour my emotions into this song. I forget everything and everyone and just sing.

 **Fear is only in our minds**  
 **Taking over all the time**  
 **Fear is only in our minds**  
 **But it's taking over all the time**

 **You poor sweet innocent thing**  
 **Dry your eyes and testify**  
 **And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?**  
 **I'm your sacrifice**

 _ **(I dream in darkness**_  
 _ **I sleep to die**_  
 _ **Erase the silence**_  
 _ **Erase my life)**_

 **Do you wonder why you hate? _(Our burning ashes_**  
 _ **Blacken the day)**_  
 **Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? _(A world of nothingness_**  
 _ **Blow me away)**_

 **You poor sweet innocent thing**  
 **Dry your eyes and testify**  
 **You know you live to break me**  
 **Don't deny**  
 **Sweet sacrifice**

I take a deep breathe and open my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had closed them. The crowd is going wild. Some had tears in their eyes, others were throwing stuffed animals, flowers, bras and underwear at us. I chucked as I see a cheetah print thong get thrown and hit Will in the face. He look so offended I couldn't hold it back I burst out laughing and fell on my back.

"Oh really now Miss Clary you want to laugh at me?" I hear will say into the mic. I stopped laughing as fear shoots through me. The crowds still screaming but they all stopped moving and stared at us.

"William don't you dare" I say venomously. He just gives me a smirk and darts towards me. I jump up and try to run away quickly but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over and placed me on my back on the floor and started to tickle me. I screamed and couldn't get away. I was about to pee my pants when we both heard shouting coming from the side of the stage. Will stopped instantly and we both looking over. Well me awkwardly bending my head in a weird angle to get a look. I can't believe what I was witnessing..

Fucking Herondale was being held back by Jordan and Alec. He looked furious and he was glaring daggers and cursing at Will. I looked at Tessa and saw she was already looking at me. I gave her a wink and she just smirked and shrugged knowing what I was about to do. I looked at Will who was still leaning over me. He gave me a confused look but before he could ask anything I grabbed his shirt and tugged him at me. HE lost his balance and kinda flopped on me but I didn't care I brught his mouth towards mine and gave him a big and long kiss. (Of course with no tongue don't need Tessa killing me). The crowd goes wild when they see us. Will and I start laughing and separated. He gets off me and helps me stand and we both turned and bowed to the crowd. I look over at Tessa and she's just silently laughing at us knowing that none of it was real. We all wave and say our goodbyes to the audience and make our way towards the chaos that's waiting for us.

I look up and see hard eyes staring at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jace's POV**

I can't stop staring at the kids. Well its not helping that they won't stop staring at me either. God the girl looks so much like Clary. Red long hair like her but gold eyes? My eyes? Are they mine? They have to be... Fuck I'm a dad.. Why wouldn't she tell me? Why did she keep them from me? I turn my attention back to Clary. Her voice is so beautiful I knew she would make it big. She did something of herself and I am proud of her.

 **"One day**  
 **I'm gonna forget your name**  
 **And one sweet day**  
 **You're gonna drown in my lost pain"**

As I hear these words my blood freezes I look at her and shes already glaring at me as she sings. I give her a hard look back trying to show how determined I am to get her back and our kids. I want my family. I see confusion cross her face but she quickly shakes it off and looks back at the crowd. I see that Will guy glancing at her throughout the song and it makes my blood boil.

"You know I see why she chose him" Izzy said nonchalantly.

"Why Izzy please do tell" I grit through my teeth. I clench my hands even harder trying not to punch this bitch in the face.

"He's exactly like you. But they aren't dating" She says with a smirk.

I just stare at her but she refuses to meet my eyes. I continue to give her a hard look until I give up after 5 minutes. I glance back over at the kids... who are still staring.. fuck I made eye contact.. I jerk my head back over to Clary when I hear the crowd go wild. And. What. I. See. Makes. My. Blood. Fuckin. Boil.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed and make a move towards the stage but I feel hands on me preventing me from moving. I can't think straight or breathe. My heart shatters at what its witnessing. They are fucking kissing. On the floor. In front of everyone... They stopped when they heard the chaos I created and I am glad. I can't handle it anymore. He helps her stand and she won't look at me. They quickly say goodnight and make their way over to us.

"I'm fine" I say thru my teeth to Alec and fuckface. I shrug them off me and walked away. I stand further away from the opening. I was fuming and I am pretty sure smoke was coming out my ears but I kept my face neutral. I was thinking of what I would do to Will when I finally got my fists to his face when I feel tiny hands on my shins. My body tensed up at the contact and I slowly looked down and met 2 pair of eyes staring at me. We stayed there staring at each other until the little girl starts to gibber.

"Dada de ba de se he je bada" She says matter of factly. I just look at her raising one eyebrow. She see this and crosses her arms and gets mad and starts "talking" to her brother and pointing at my face. He starts laughing and he raises one eyebrow triumphantly. It was then that I understood what was happening. She couldn't raise her eyebrow. Just like her mother. I crouch down to their level and the chatter stops and the kids look at me and smile.

"Da da" the boy says and lunges at me. He tries to wrap his arms around my neck but they're too little. Then out of nowhere the girl does the same. I awkwardly wrap y arms around the two and stand up. As I am holding them I noticed that everythings gone quiet. I look around and see that everyone has stopped what they are doing and are now staring. It wasn't until I locked eyes with green ones that I realized what I was doing. I see tears start to form in Clary's eyes and I couldn't help but feel my heart break at that.

"Clary I-" I started to apologize but she quickly cut me off.

"Nyx Isabelle Herondale and Jaxon Johnathan Herondale... Tha-that's their names" She says quietly while staring at me and the kids. The tears start flowing down her face. No one knows what to say everyones in shock just like me. Until what she says finally processes and I feel my heart break even more. Tears start to gather in my eyes and I feel my lip start to tremble as I try to keep my emotions in check. I squeeze the little ones.. my little ones.. closer to me and I close my eyes and bury my face into Nyx's hair.

 **Clary's POV**

"You named your daughter af-after me?" Izzy squeaks out.

"Yes Izzy.. and she's just like you. She won't wear any kind of outfit without pink in it and Jaxon is just like Jace. They're adorable and mischievous and smart. They're my kids I raised them with the help of Maia and Jordan and then eventually my band mates."

"Awe my biscuits a mother." Magnus cries as he rushes over to me and wraps me in a big hug. I fold myself into his embrace and just cry. After a few minutes I pull away from him and look over at Jace. He's still hugging my.. our kids.. and Nyx is running her hand through is hair and Jaxon is just holding on for dear life. I chocked out this weird noise and slowly walked over to them. As I drew nearer Jace slowly lifts his head. Nyx reaches for me and he leans her towards me. I grab her and hug her to me as I just stare at him. I see so many questions in those eyes that I just nod at him and he cries harder. After a few seconds he reaches out and grabs me and pulls us all into one big group hug. I bury my face into his chest and just cry as I hug him tightly and I feel Nyx hug my head and Jaxon leans his body against my head while hugging Jace's neck.

We stayed like that for a little while until I felt his arm loosen and pull away from me. I straighten up and took a couple steps away from him. I look at my shoes not wanting to see his face. We stayed silent for a while until I felt his hand on my chin and he slowly pulled my face up to meet his. I looked away from my shoes to his eyes.

"I think we need to have a talk Clary"

And with those words I feel my heart sink and every fear I have had about this very moment rushes forward.

"O-okay-y" I stutter. Guess whether I like it or not. We're about to be one big ol' crazy family.. Well holy fuck me...

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry about all this. Life took a bad turn for me and I'm trying to figure my way through it all so bear with me. I kinda stumbled through this chapter so I apologize if its crap. As always I don't own the characters just the story. Much love mwah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! What do y'all think about the story so far? I dunno how I feel about it.. did I make it to sudden? Should I have make it out longer before Jace met up with them? Sigh I guess I rushed it too much but Its okay Ill prolong things from here on out. Love yall mwah**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

Well Holy fuck me.. nope. don't wanna. Fuck fuck fuck fuck...

That's all that's going through my mind at the moment. I just stood there staring at Jace who's still holding Jaxon. Nyx starts to wiggle out of my arms so I put her down. She holds her hands up to Jace who leans down and grabs her as well. I avoid his eyes. I don't want to talk. I don't want him to know our kids. I don't want any of this. Fuck me.

"Clary?" Jace asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and slowly turned away to face the audience that we had gathered.

"Clary do you want us to take the kids to bed? It is late" Jordan asked questioningly.

"Please?" I say quietly. I'm way to emotionally drained that I don't know what to anymore. I can't feel anything. I'm like a black void of emptiness. Jordan walks over to Jace and slowly grabs both kids. They fell asleep on him as we were talking. I kiss their heads and watch as Jordan walks them to their trailer.

"Come on guys ill show you where y'all can stay. It's late we should be heading to bed." Maia says motherly. The gang just nod and everyone dispersed into trailers. Tessa, Will, and Gem all go to theirs and Izzy and Simon go with Maia. Magnus and Alec declined saying they had a hotel room and will stay there. Jace stays with me and doesn't say a word. I say goodnight to everyone. It's midnight most likely 1 am by now and I am tired but I know he wants to talk. I jerk my head towards my trailer and start to walk not bothering to see if he is following. we climb inside and head to the living room. I sit in a recliner and he sits on the couch. My trailer is massive and luxurious but hey I have 2 kids. They need room to play and what not. Jace takes a minute to look around and then finally looks at me.

"So.." he says unsurely.

" Yeah?"

"Care to tell me anything?"

"Not really."

"Clary c'mon you know me. you know I wouldn't cheat on you! You know that isn't me! 2 kids? Were you ever going to tell me? Do they even know who I am?" He starts throwing question after question at me. Getting more and more angry. I just stare at him waiting for him to calm down. After a few minutes he realizes that I won't talk yet so he takes a deep breathe and leans back. I slowly inhale and slowly exhale and just look at him in the eyes.

"I found out I was pregnant the same day I found you in bed with Aline."

 **Jace's POV**

My heart breaks at the statement. How different my life would be right now if Aline and Kaelie hadn't fucked everything up.

"So after I left the Institute I just ran. I made it to a diner and just kinda sat there for hours crying. The owner finally walked over to me and sat down. I told him everything. He offered me a room and a job so I took it. What else was I supposed to do? I called my mom a few days later and told her and she disowned me right then and there. So fuck her and her life, my kids don't need her. I still made music and sent songs out and tunes but no one wanted someone who was pregnant. Until a few months later Maia and Jordan emailed me saying they wanted to sign me. I was so excited to jump start my career! That someone actually **_wanted_** me. Chose me. I was 3 months pregnant at that point. They knew and they didn't care. They can't have children of their own and I think that's part of why they chose me but I didn't care. Still don't. They're amazing Godparents and treat my kids like their own. And the rest is pretty much all on the internet." she said with a shrug.

I feel like she isn't telling me everything. Who's Will to her? What day were the kids born? Why those names? What's going to happen know? I had so many questions but all I said was...

"Are they mine?"

She snorted and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable you know that? Of course they're yours you jackass. Who else would they be?"

"Will's? You know your "boyfriend"" I said angrily. I really really really HATE that guy. He's cocky, arrogant and so full of himself. Clary started laughing hard. She grabbed onto her stomach and was wheezing from how hard she was laughing. I just look at her questioningly. I couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Will isn't mine. Nor are the kids his." She laughed out. I raised my eyebrow at her and she scowled. I chuckled at her poor Clary still can't raise hers.

"What do you mean Will isn't yours?"

"He's Tessa's." is all she said.

"I thought Gem was Tessa's?"

"He is"

"I'm really fuckin confused now.."

"Tessa, Will, and Gem have a shared relationship. They're all together except Will and Gem aren't gay. They just share Tessa. Gem has a hard time with human emotions and interactions. For whatever reason he's hardwired differently then us. So human interaction is out of the book. But with Tessa its different she makes him normal. She's his cure. As for Will he's a narcissistic asshole who is also in love with Tessa and her him. They like to say he's just the side piece but they're all equals in the relationship. Will and Gem are actually best friends. They didn't want their love for 1 girl ruin that. So the trio became 1. I love them and their relationship so you must swear to me that you will not repeat this to ANYONE Herondale! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Its just strange to hear but it makes sense. So y'all are just playing the part so no one knows about them?"

"Yes. We thought it best especially with the kids. I can't hide them forever." She said sadly.

"What about me? What if I want to shout to the roof tops that I am a dad? That I have 2 of the cutest kids ever! Am I supposed to be quiet forever?" I fume

"No." she says softly. I was prepared to give her a whole speech. But it that 1 word stopped me.

"What?"

"I said no.. you don't have to stay quiet..."

"What are you saying Clary, what do you mean?"

"I -"


	14. Chapter 14

**Clary's POV**

"I-"

I what? What the fuck Clary? You what? Want him back? Want him apart of your kids lives? No and Yes. I don't fuckin know.. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I just sat there staring at him while I am at war with myself. He's just sitting there staring at me patiently. Fuck me..

I sighed, "You don't have to keep quiet. You can stay with the band and I if you want to stay with your kids or we can discuss a custody agreement for when they are a little older..."

"Done" he said.

"BUT you have to explain to me what happened. Because if for 1 second I feel you are unfit for whatever reason you will not be alone with my kids."

He sighs," Kaelie and Aline drugged me.. They set this whole plan up and it ended with you catching me in bed with either of them and you leaving me and I was supposed to fall for one of them and be with them."

"Excuse me? What kind of lame story is that?" I was fuming.

"No listen it's the truth. I left that morning to Taki's to get us coconut pancakes and since it was my birthday I got a strawberry milkshake. Kaelie was the waitress who took my order and she tried to get with me again but I rejected her and she was pissed. I didn't think she would drug me! Spit in my drink yes but drug me? No. She came back with my order and I paid. I started drinking my shake and I remember the walk home started to become fuzzy. I got home and wanted to lay down so I put the food in the kitchen and went to bed. You and Izzy were gone so I figured whatever no one needed me. Then later someone was crawling on my bed and I opened my eyes and I am still out of it. I don't remember much but I saw a red head and she looked like you and I don't remember much but Izzy kinda filled me in... Then I heard the door slam open and then you know the rest... Clary I am so sorry but I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You."

I didn't know what to say so I said," I need sleep. I am going to bed." I got up and walked to my room leaving him there dumbfounded with my response. I didn't know what to say. Drugged? Didn't cheat? Well willingly.. What happened to Aline. That's rape isn't it? I ran and have been gone for almost 2 years now. He missed 2 years of the kid's lives because I didn't stay and figure shit out. Does that make me just as horrid? I made it to my room stripped to just my shirt and underwear leaving my hair wild and down and got into bed and just cried. Cried for the loss of time, cried for my kids missing their dad that they don't even know, cried for the lost relationship, just cried. At some point during my crying Jace had came into my room and got into bed with me and just held me. I cried even harder for that until I fell asleep.

 **Jace's POV**

I need sleep. I am going to bed? That's all she had to say to what I just told her? Seriously? I watched her walk to her room. I didn't know how to respond. Then I heard her. Crying so hard I was afraid she wouldn't be able to talk anymore. My heart broke just hearing her cry like that. She sounds...so...broken... I got up and gently walked to her room. I opened the door and saw her lying there in a fetal position just crying. I slowly get undressed to my boxers and slip in bed behind her and just hold her. She doesn't fight me just cries harder. I don't try to talk or rub her arms.I just hold her tightly to me and just lay there with her. After a while she starts to quiet down until she's finally asleep. I just lay there spooning her. Nothing about this is sexual just me comforting the girl that I love. After an hour she turns in her sleep and snuggles into my chest. I just hug her more tightly and fall sleep listening to her heartbeat.

I wake up groggily to sunlight streaming into my face. I hear children giggling and am confused until I remember everything yesterday. My heart starts to speed. What if I am a horrible father? for Christ sakes I'm only 21. I look over to see Clary still asleep but had rolled over onto her stomach. I quietly got out of bed and dressed quickly. I softly walk out of the room careful to not wake her up. As I softly close the door and turn around I stop. I am greeted with the entire gang sitting in the living room staring at me with mouths wide open.

"For once this is soo not what it looks like. She and I talked when I told her what Kaelie and Aline did she left and went to bed and started crying her heart out. I just held her until she fell asleep. That's it." I said quickly.

Before anyone could respond the kids start laughing and held their hands up to me. I just stared at them then after a few heartbeats I walked over and sat on the floor with them. Nyx crawled over and just laid with me on the floor and Jaxon started crawling all over me.

"So you slept with my girlfriend and that's the answer you give mate?" Will said. He doesn't sound mad at all though so I wonder why bother asking.

"No I did not sleep with your "girlfriend" since she was in a different trailer but I did share a bed with Clary in a nonsexual way" I shot back. Tessa gasped and Gem just shook his head. Will just stared at me and after a few moments nodded his head and I nodded back.

"What the fuck just happened? What do you mean Will's girlfriend was in a different trailer? What is going to happen now? Are the babes yours?" Izzy exclaims. I go to answer when I hear a soft voice behind me cut me off.

 **Clary's POV**

I silently walked out of my room without anyone noticing and heard Izzy's questions. I sighed and cut whatever Jace was about to say.

"Will isn't my true boyfriend. Yes the kids are Jace's. I told Jace he is welcomed to stay in the little demons lives if he would like." I said quietly. Everyone turned and stared at me. Will, Tessa,and Gem just stare at me incredulously I just look at them hoping they can see it in my eyes saying we can trust them. Tessa does and just nods. Maia and Jordan just stand in the kitchen, while Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus stare at me like I'm a ghost.

"Tessa is dating both Will and Gem. They share a relationship. It is not for us to judge I for one think its beautiful but we don't know what the rest of the world would think. And we all knew that I can't keep the kids quiet forever so we came up with the story of me dating Will." I explained.

"Why don't Jordan and I make breakfast and we'll answer any questions you may have" Maia stated handing me a cup of coffee. I thank her and glance at the clock... 8 fuckin am.. I hate you all..

I glare at the kids knowing they wouldn't have let me sleep in anyways. They just laughed at me. I sit on the floor next to them and Jace. My trailer seems too small with everyone here. "So who wants to go first?"

* * *

 **A/N Hi lovies.. sorry its been forever and a year. But I hope you like this and it answers some type of question. They babes are about to be 2 and they will start talking soon. Clary is almost 20, Jace 21, Isabelle and Simon 20. Alec 22 Magnus 24. Maia is 27 and Jordan 30. Will, Gem, and Tessa are 22. Just wanted to give ages cuz I don't think I did. This chapter is almost 2 years after Clary left New York when she was 18. She had the babies at 19. I think i'll be ending the story here in a few chapters... sad I know but I think its a good time to end I have different stories going through my head that it makes me continuing this story difficult and confusing sometimes. Anyways I'm sick and stuck in bed this weekend so hopefully i'll be able to update throughout the weekend. Much love mwah 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Clary's POV**

I answered questions for the next hour from everyone. I stayed on the floor with the demons and the devil himself. Surprisingly it felt comfortable being near him again. I didn't feel hate or sadness it just felt like the 2 years I was gone didn't happen. I was unnerved by this. This wasn't what I was expecting. This wasn't supposed to be so easy. This was supposed to be painful and full of hate and... and.. fuck I don't know what but not this. I sighed to myself while I continue arguing in my head. I look over to Jaxon and Nyx and they are squealing like idiots and playing with Jace. Already they are the center of his world and I don't know how I feel about that.

"So Clary what happens next with you and Jace and the kids? Does this mean you and I have crashed and burned our undying love? Oh the heartbreak I won't be able to survive!" Will exclaims dramatically while throwing the back of his hand to his forehead and falling off the couch onto his back to the floor. Fuckin idiot.

I snort and said," One. You're a fuckin idiot. Two. I think you'll survive the break up between us and three. I have no fuckin clue what will happen with me and my family." Everyone stopped talking and just stared at me. I looked around confused and then looked over at Jace as he stared wide eyed at me. "What?" I asked.

"You- I- we-" He cleared his throat and started again," You just called me family." I started to protest but stopped when I realized.. I. just. fuckin. said. that. holy. fuck. me. Jesus. Christ. I cleared my throat a few times and drank the rest of my coffee.

"Yeah well its 9 in the morning and I don't have enough coffee in me and youkindofaremyfamilysincetheyareourkids" I stammered really quickly.

"What?" everyone said.

I sighed really loudly and looked at my shoes," I said he kind of is my family since these are our kids. I will announce the break up with Will and try to co-parent with Jace since it seems like we wont be losing him again.." I was quiet after this and then Izzy stood up.

"So does this mean y'all are back together!?" she squealed.

"No" Jace stated. My heart sank at that one word. No. Why it hurt so much because he said it I have no idea but it did. I tried to hold back my tears and nodded.

"It means," he started again slowly and softly. I lifted my head and looked at him confused" that we are starting over as friends and eventually if our love is still there I will court her and then eventually make her mine again. Permanently." He had that look of determination on his face and my heart started to stammer quickly. I gulped loudly and began to feel uncomfortable.

"I need to go shower and bath the kids." I got up and picked up the demons and made my way to the bathroom.

 **Jace's POV**

"Okay. If you're going to try and woo my Clu-lu (Clue-loo) again then I will lay the law right here and right now." Tessa said to Jace. He looked at her and fully accepted any kind of anger she had for him.

"You will not hurt her again. You will be in those kids lives whether it works out or not. You will remain friendly and kind. You will not so much as look at another lady. You will never fuckin bring another playtoy around those kids or this family. If you do I will end you. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes. I promise with my life that I will never lose her again. She is my world. She is my soul, my heart, she is my air. I cannot lose her again. You have no idea how hellish it has been for me these past 2 years." I exclaimed. Tessa just stared at me. Searching for something in my eyes or maybe even in my soul. After what felt like forever she saw what she was looking for then nodded and accepted my words.

"She and those kids will not be alone anymore"

"They were never alone son. Just.. searching for that missing piece that we couldn't fill in." Jordan explained. I nodded to him.

"What was she like when you guys got her?" Magnus asked.

Maia sighed and glanced at Jordan and then at me then back to the group," She was a mess. She was too skinny for her baby bump and she cried for days. We finally got to a point where we got her to consume food again. It took a couple of months before she was healthy again and thank the moon we didn't lose those babies. They are truly a gift. The pregnancy was fine. She had an unhealthy craving for coconut pancakes and strawberry milk shakes. Which was weird for us but whatever at least it wasn't sardines or sauerkraut. Ick." She shuddered," She actually had just finished singing a song she wrote the day she went into labor. She was so into the song she didn't realize her water had broke and this one over here" pointing at Jordan who started blushing "was freaking out and running everywhere that by the time we got to the hospital it only took 30 minutes for those 2 to come popping out" She giggled after she said that.

"Clary," Jordan began "She didn't know what was happening that after she had them she asked if they had came out yet. She was so nervous that her body blocked out the pain and she didn't even feel them come out of her! The doctors all stared at her and started to panic and kicked us out. At that same time clary passed out and the heart monitor stopped beeping.."

Maia picked it up from there, "She died... 5 minutes that little mother was dead.. we were devastated. We didn't know what to do. She never explained to us who you were. We weren't prepared for that. Then all of a sudden the doctor was about to call time of death when she took a breathe and the monitor started beeping again. I don't think I cried that much before. She opened her eyes and asked if the babies were okay. She couldn't figure out why everyone was crying." She shuddered at the memory. "But luckily she came back to us and that first year with those babies were the fuckin worst." She laughed. Jordan started laughing too. We all just stared at them and didn't have a clue what was so funny.

My heart hurt knowing I almost never had my Clary anymore. Tears were in my eyes listening to their story.

"Those 2 kids are truly demons. For the first few months Nyx would cry and cry and it didn't matter what we did she just would stop crying until we put her in something pink and she just all of a sudden stopped crying. We were just staring at her and then looked at each other. Clary blurted,' You've got to be fucking kidding me Isabelle 2.0' we were surprised that the child even knew what pink was! Even now we have to put her in that color or else we suffer. Jaxon is just a devil in disguise. He like to play jokes and is just mischievous. Little rascal is what that little man is. Clary said he took after his father in so many ways that surely that was her punishment for leaving. Having her own Izzy and Jace with her forever." Jace's cheeks blushed at that comment. I'm not that bad? Right?

"Okay enough sharing time" Clary said. Coming out of the bedroom dressed amazingly. She wore a white cropped top that said "Witches do it better" with a leather jacket and a black skater skirt with tights and black thigh high heeled boots on. Her hair was down and wild. Her makeup consisted of these brown shades that made a natural smoky look with a darker red lipcolor. She. Looked. Hot.

"You're beautiful" I said before I could stop and think what I was fucking doing. She blushed hard and nodded. Nyx huffed at me and I laughed. She wearing a pink sparkly shirt with black tights and black and pink boots. She had a black and pink bow in her hair keeping it up in a high ponytail.

"You look beautiful too sweet baby" I said to her and picked her up and kissed her cheeks. I looked at Jaxon and laughed out loud at his outfit. He wore a black shirt that read "I'm a better Ladies man then my Dad" with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans and black vans. He just looked at me and grinned. I grinned back and said, "Very nice little man. Looking super cool just like your old man."

Everyone chuckled at that. Then Clary announced that the band needs to go rehearse for the concert tonight and that everyone was welcomed to come and watch if they wanted. Everyone was ecstatic and jumped up and followed her out the door.

I waited till everyone was out and looked at Clary and our kids.

"I will never leave you or let you down, or break your heart ever again. As long as I live I will be there for you until the end." Nyx hugged my neck and said Dada again. Jaxon smiled and hugged Clary. Clary.. she had tears in her eyes and just nodded and together we met with everyone else outside.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So it has been a minute but yeah i'm back now (cue face slap) hehe but anyhoo lets get the show on the road. I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU PLAY THE SECOND SONG AS YOU READ IT FOR IT IS IN SPANSH. TIA**

 **oh I don't own the TMI characters just the story. mwah**

* * *

Jace's POV

Jace ducked for the thousandth time. Avoiding everything Clary has been throwing at him for the past hour. He fucked up big time. He was desperately trying to fix it before he lands in the hospital or worse.. 6 feet under.

"Now clary..babe.. calm down please." Jace pleaded while dodging a microphone that was being chucked at him. Jeezes this chick is psycho.

"You just told me.. ME.. that I could not attend my OWN FUCKIN CONCERT UNLESS I GET A NEW WARDROBE THAT IS MORE FUCKIN APPROPRIATE FOR SOMEONE WITH KIDS. YOU FUCKIN INSINUTATED THAT UNLESS I DRESS LIKE A FUCKIN PRISS I AM NOT A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR MY KIDS OR THAT MOMS CANNOT BE SEXY. I WILL FUCKIN END YOU."

"THAT IS SOO NOT WHAT - OOF" Jace crashed to the floor with a speaker on his chest. Fuck this chick can throw. He laid there trying to regain his breathe when clary walked over to him smiling sweetly. She looked hot as fuck but fuckin scary too..

"Now Jacey you just lay there and shut your fuckin cakehole and I will wear what I want when I want and I will hear no complaints from you got it?" then she blew a kiss and walked away. I look over at the gang and they're all trying very hard not to laugh. Fuckin bastards. Even my own kids found this shit funny, my own fuckin blood. Damn demon sperm.

"Thanks for the help guys. very appreciated really." I said sarcastically. Magnus and Alec just shook their heads while walking over with the kids and laying them down with me on the floor.

Before anyone could talk Clary declared they are going to practice the new songs now so shut the fuck up.

Tessa, Will, and Gem all got in position and Clary at the mic.

 **Sweet but Psycho Ava Max** ( _Tessa and Clary_ , Clary)

 _Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
 _A little bit psycho_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_  
 _Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
 _So left but she's right though_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

Clary stared at me while singing the chorus and I had a feeling I am the muse for the song. Never been so scared of my life. Just wanted her to cover up a bit more. Don't need other men staring at her all hungrily.

She'll make you curse, but she a blessing  
She'll rip your shirt within a second  
You'll be coming back, back for seconds  
With your plate, you just can't help it

No, no, you'll play along  
Let her lead you _on, on, on_  
You'll be saying, _"No, no"_  
Then saying, _"Yes, yes, yes"_  
'Cause she messin' with your head

 _Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
 _A little bit psycho_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_  
 _Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
 _So left but she's right though_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy  
She's poison but tasty  
Yeah, people say, _"Run, don't walk away"_  
'Cause she's sweet but a psycho  
A little bit psycho  
At night she's screamin'  
"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

See, someone said, _"Don't drink her potions"_  
She'll kiss your neck with no emotion  
When she's mean, you know you love it  
'Cause she tastes so sweet, _don't sugarcoat it_

Fuck I'm so turned on right now. No no no bad Jace. Think of Grandma Herondale in a bikini, Think of Alec and Magnus going at it, do not think about the sexy as sin redhead in front of you nope, not her.. fuck..

No, no, you'll play along  
Let her lead you _on, on, on_  
You'll be saying, "No _(no, no, no, no),_ no _(no, no)"_  
Then saying, _"Yes, yes, yes"_  
'Cause she messin' with your head

 _Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
 _A little bit psycho_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_  
 _Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
 _So left but she's right though_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy  
She's poison but tasty  
Yeah, people say, _"Run, don't walk away"_  
'Cause she's sweet but a psycho  
A little bit psycho  
At night she's screamin'  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

You're just like me, you're out your mind  
I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind  
You're tellin' me that I'm insane  
Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain

 _Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
 _A little bit psycho_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_  
 _Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
 _So left but she's right though_  
 _At night she's screamin'_  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy  
She's poison but tasty  
Yeah, people say, _"Run, don't walk away"_  
'Cause she's sweet but a psycho  
A little bit psycho  
At night she's screamin'  
 _"I'm-ma-ma-ma_ _out my mind"_

Fuck me I'm in trouble.. I stare at Clary with so much heat in my eyes that she blushes hard and looks away.

"Damn biscuit I loovveedd it!" Magnus gushes. "Sweet but Psycho has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you Magnus"

"Got any other songs you need to practice honey?" Maia asked.

"Yeah just one more but the kids need to take their nap so i'll go put them down first before we start the next one." She explained.

"We'll do it Clary don't worry." Alec said "I'm not a music person so I don't know what kind of input you need and I am kinda tired myself." Magnus nodded both looking dead on their feet.

"Okay if you're sure Thank you" Alec and Magnus came back for the demons and before handing them over I gave them both kisses and hugs and watched them walk out.

"Alright this next one is kind of out of our element but our fans kept requesting we do some mix songs so we're testing this out." She explained nervously.

* * *

 **ATTN: READERS THIS IS WHERE I WOULD LOOK UP THE SONG AND PLAY IT AS I READ. MWAH**

* * *

["Chantaje" Shakira ft. Maluma]

(Maluma's versus will be Will and Shakira's versus will be Clary)

[Verso 1: Maluma aka Will]

Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí  
Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí  
Es una guerra de toma y dame  
Pues dame de eso que tienes ahí  
Oye, baby, no seas mala  
No me dejes con las ganas  
Se escucha en la calle  
Que ya no me quieres  
Ven y dímelo en la cara

[Pre-Coro: Shakira/Clary, _Maluma/Will_ ]  
Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así  
Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti  
Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no y otro que sí  
 _Yo soy masoquista_  
Con mi cuerpo un egoísta

[Coro: **Ambos** , Shakira/Clary, _Maluma/Will_ ]  
 **Tú eres puro, puro** **chantaje**  
 **Puro, puro chantaje**  
 _Siempre es a tu manera_  
Yo te quiero aunque no quiera  
 **Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje**  
 _Vas libre como el aire_  
No soy de ti ni de nadie

[Verso 2: _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
 _Como tú me tientas, cuando tú te mueves  
Esos movimientos sexys, siempre me entretienen_ _  
Sabes manipularme bien con tus caderas  
No sé porque me tienes en lista de espera_  
Te dicen por ahí que voy haciendo y deshaciendo  
Que salgo cada noche, que te tengo ahí sufriendo  
Que en esta relación soy yo la que manda  
No pares bola' a toda esa mala propaganda

[Puente: _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
Pa', pa' que te digo na', te comen el oído  
No vaya a enderezar lo que no se ha torcido  
 _Y como un loco sigo tras de ti, muriendo por ti  
Dime qué hay pa' mí, bebé_ (¿Qué?)

[Pre-Coro: _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
Pregúntale a quien tú quieras  
Vida, te juro que eso no es así  
Yo nunca tuve una mala intención  
Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti  
Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe  
Un día digo que no, y otro que sí  
 _Yo soy masoquista_  
Con mi cuerpo un egoísta

[Coro: **Ambos** , _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
 **Tú eres puro, puro chantaje**  
Puro, puro chantaje  
 _Siempre es a tu manera_  
Yo te quiero aunque no quiera  
 **Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje**  
 _Vas libre como el aire_  
No soy de ti ni de nadie

[Post-Coro: **Ambos** , Shakira/Clary]  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
Con mi cuerpo, un egoísta

[Coro: **Ambos** , _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
 **Tú eres puro, puro chantaje**  
Puro, puro chantaje  
 _Siempre es a tu manera_  
Yo te quiero aunque no quiera  
 **Tú eres puro, puro chantaje  
Puro, puro chantaje**  
 _Vas libre como el aire_  
No soy de ti ni de nadie

[Post-Coro: **Ambos** , Shakira/Clary]  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
 **Eh-eh-eh** , nadie  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

[Outro: _Maluma/Will_ , Shakira/Clary]  
 _(A_ _lright alright, baby, Shakira, Mal_ _uma)_ Pretty boy  
 _(_ _You're my baby loba_ _, Colombia, you feel_ _me?)_ Pretty boy

Nobody said a word when they finished. No one was expecting them to sing in Spanish. When she said her fans requested mixed songs we sooo did not even think about mix languages.. wtf..

"When the fuck did you learn Spanish?" Jordan accused.

Clary blushed really hard and looked at Will to explain. Will looked at us dead face and just calmly response, "Rosetta Stone." it only took us 10 seconds before we all burst out laughing. Like on the floor crying as our sides hurt laughing so hard. Clary huffed and was thumping her foot with her arms crossed glaring at us while going even redder. Will looked undisturbed by our reaction. In fact non of the band members looked shocked.

" How long have you guys been practicing that song?" Maia asked after finally regaining her composure.

"2 months give or take" Will answered. "And I for one quite like it and think we should preform it at the concert."

"I second that" Jace said.

"Same"

"Me too"

"Yup"

After everyone agreed they all looked at Maia and Jordan. The pair looked at each other for like 2 minutes before sighing and looking at the band.

"Alright lets try it out"

* * *

 **a/n alright my lovies I hoped you semi liked it? these songs have been stuck in my head for weeks so I figured fuck it and put it in the story. if yall have any song ideas I would love to have them! I love you much mwah!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N UGH I just finished a 14 book series and now I have no purpose to life... sigh... lol okay dramatics aside here is the next chapter..**

* * *

Clary's POV

The crowd is screaming. I can feel the adrenaline reviving every cell in my body. Any chance of me feeling tired is now 100% gone. I look back at Jace and giggle. He looks so cute pissed off. I regret nothing. My outfit is hot and I definitely won't over heat in this. Black faux leather high waist skirt and a black and gold bralette (padded of course phff) with leather stuff bracelets and a black choker with leather boots. My hair is down and wild and my makeup is a natural smokey with dark red lips. I smirk at him and blow him a kiss and lick my lips seductively while slowly checkin him out. Then I run up the stairs and onto the stage. I look back and laugh at the stunned look on his face. Oh how this is going to be fun.

"ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING THE NIGHT?!" I scream into the mic. The crowd goes wild all screaming yes and I love you's.

"LUCY MARRY ME?" Some John Doe yelled from the 1st row.

I giggled, "Oh you want to marry me huh? Well I don't know... I kinda have someone right now and I don't think he'd appreciate that very much."

The crowd goes silent. I stiffen because I just realized what the fuck I just said." I- uh- well- Will?"

"Oh no Darlin I find this amusing" Will smirks at me. Fuckin rat Bastard.

"Will _Darlin_ should I tell everyone about a certain _Little_ someone?"

"You wouldn't dare.. Fine okay" He turns to the crowd, "Yes my adoring lovable sexy as sin fans Lucy and I are not together romantically. We have decided that we are better as friends and I prefer it this way anyways. Keeps me available - ouch" Tessa threw one of Gems drumsticks at his head and glared from the back of the stage.

"Yes well don't worry now Lucy found another man to love. Not as sexy as me but he'll do. You know how about we bring him on stage yeah?" Will grins at me mischievously. I paled. Do I want this? I mean I love him and forgave him the minute I saw his bitch ass face but shit. What if -

"Jace my boy come to the stage!" Will yells. I spin around and find Jace standing next to me. WTF.

The camera man zooms in on us as he puts his hands around my waist and nuzzles my neck. I'm blushing like a fucking idjit. I twist into his arms and bury my face into his chest.

"You fuckin moron" I grumble into his chest. I feel the vibration from his laugh and just sigh. I turn back around and rest on his chest. The crowd awe's at us and it makes my heart swell that they have accepted him. Before I realize what he's doing he takes the mic from Will and steps away from me and takes my hands in his.

"Hey guys I'm Jace and I am most definitely hotter then that punk ass prick. But I am also this little lady's man and I would never want to be with anyone else. She's my fire and Soul" He then pulls me to him and kisses me like I'm the air he needs to breathe. The crowd goes wild and I'm blushing even more. Fuckin idjits the lot of em.

I shimmy out of his embrace and grab the mic from him, "yeah yeah goo goo ga ga, we're at a concert. I'm the lead singer so let's rock!"

Gem starts playing the drums, Will starts the guitar, and Tessa starts in with the bass. I grab Jace and place him in a chair in the middle of the stage. I makeout with him deeply while the beat goes on and then I pull away and twist to face the crowd and sit on his lap. This is gonna be one helluva a show.

 **Me & You by Cassie (Clary, _Clary + Tessa_ )**

 **You've been waiting for so long**  
 **I'm hear to answer your call**  
 **I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all**  
 **I've been so busy, but I've been thinking _'bout what I wanna do with you_**

 **I know them other guys**  
 **They been talking 'bout the way I do what I do**  
 **They heard I was good; they wanna see if it's true**  
 **They know you're the one I wanna give it to**  
 **I can see you want me too**  
 **Now, it's me and you**

I'm slowly grinding on Jace's lap. I feel him tense and notice him gripping the chair so hard his knuckles are white. I smile and keep singing. I jump off his lap and walk slowly around him while shaking my hips. His eyes are glued to my ass.

 **It's me and you, now**  
 **I've been waiting _(waiting)_**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now**  
 **Baby, tell me if you like it _(Tell me if you like it)_**  
 **It's me and you, now**  
 **I've been waiting**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now**  
 **Baby, tell me how you like it**

I grab a handful of his hair and pull lightly. I can hear him growl from the pleasure. I force his head to roll in a circle making him completely helpless. I scraped my nails along his scalp and down his neck.

 **I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready**  
 **I know what to do, if only you would let me**  
 **As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right**  
 **Here is where you wanna be**

 **I know them other guys**  
 **They been talking 'bout the way I do what I do**  
 **They heard I was good; they wanna see if it's true**  
 **They know you're the one I wanna give it to**  
 **I can see you want me too**  
 **And now, it's me and you**

 **It's me and you now _(Baby, it's me and you)_**  
 **I've been waiting**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now _(thinking 'bout making that move)_**  
 **Baby, tell me if you like it _(Tell me if you like it)_**  
 **It's me and you, now _(uh huh)_**  
 **I've been waiting _(hey)_**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now _(wanna make a move)_**  
 **Baby, tell me how you like it _(yeah)_**

I slowly walk back to the front and swing my hips around so my ass shakes in front of him. Then I slowly turn and sit on his lap and cross my legs so he's completely supporting my weight. I lean back a little so he has a clear view of my whole outfit and finish the song while staring at him. I don't give a fuck bout the crowd at this point.

 **Baby, I'll love you all the way down**  
 **Get cha right where you like it**  
 **I promise you'll like it _(I swear)_**  
 **Just relax and let me make that move _(It's our secret thing)_**  
 **Keep it between me and you**

 **It's me and you, now _(oh, yeah)_**  
 **I've been waiting**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now _(move now)_**  
 **Baby, tell me if you like _(Tell me if you like it)_**  
 **It's me and you, now _(yeah)_**  
 **I've been waiting**  
 **Think I wanna make that move, now _(gonna make a move now)_**  
 **Baby, tell me how you like it**  
 **It's me and you**

I slowly lean towards him giving him time to pull away if he wants too. Then our lips finally meet and I slowly kiss him pouring all my love into this kiss. The crowd goes wild loving the PDA since I don't normally show it. We finally break away and I blush hard at the look this man is giving me.

"So yeah my demons this Devil is mine and I am his so back the fuck off hahaha" I say into the mic, "aiight lover boy git I got a show to run" I peck him on the cheek and push him out and we play a couple more songs until finally we're on the last song.

Tessa, Will, and Gem all look at each other a smile and they start playing a beat I don't recognize. I stand there confused until Maia comes to the stage and has me sit on a stool. Then the lights dim down until its only a spotlight on me. Now I'm panicking.. wtf is happening. Then someone starts singing..

 **"I Belong To You" by Jacob Lee**

 **If I could be honest, here in this moment**  
 **I've been so nervous to stand here with you**  
 **They're all here for us and I feel their aura**  
 **But just for a moment I'll pretend it's just you**

I snap my head towards the other spotlight and I see fuckin Jace standing there with a mic.. singing?... what.. the...holy...fuck... I am too stunned to do anything. I just sit there like a dumbass gaping at him. Then the bastard winks at my and keeps singing. wtf..

 **Yes they can hear us, but they don't understand**  
 **I have said all of my vows behind the curtains**  
 **I know they see us, but they don't stand a chance**  
 **I have kissed those lips a thousand times before this**

 **Tomorrow I'll open my eyes**  
 **And I will whisper to my wife**  
 **"I belong to you"**  
 **And I will wait to hear you say**  
 **As a tear rolls down your face**  
 **"I belong to you"**

 **If I could be honest, here at the altar**  
 **I refuse to grow older unless it's with you**  
 **I fell in love and made you a promise**  
 **Though I'd never noticed how much it meant to you**

I then see Isabelle and Alec walk out with my.. our.. kids.. wtf is happening. I have never brought them on stage before! Then it dawns on me wtf Jace is singing.. wife? what? Isabelle and Alec making it to me and hand me my kids and kiss my head and rush off the stage. My kids sit on my lap swaying to the song and loving daddy's voice. I'm still frozen.

 **Yes they can hear us, but they misunderstand**  
 **There is more behind these words that we have spoken**  
 **I know they see us, but only at a glance**  
 **Only you know the man that I am beyond the surface**

 **Tomorrow I'll open my eyes**  
 **And I will whisper to my wife**  
 **"I belong to you"**  
 **And I will wait to hear you say**  
 **As a tear rolls down your face**  
 **"I belong to you"**

I feel tears start to roll down my face. Stupid mother fuc- Nyx squeals as dad squats down in front of us. The crowd is going wild right now. I glance at them and see girls crying. The song is beautiful so pretty. Jace grabs the kids and stand them next to him. I finally notice what they're wearing and my heart starts racing harder. oh my God...

 **I belong with you**  
 **When they let us choose**  
 **I will say I do**  
 **I belong with you**  
 **When they let us choose**  
 **I will say I do**

 **Tomorrow I'll open my eyes**  
 **And I will whisper to my wife**  
 **"I belong to you"**  
 **And I will wait to hear you say**  
 **As a tear rolls down your face**  
 **"I belong to you"**

"Lucy the kids have something to ask you.." Jace puts the mic down towards the kids faces and then they speak.

"Mamma.. mwarries... dada?" the say together. Jace then pulls out a ring and holds it out to me. I'm bawling like a bitch at this point. Wtf happened to taking this shit slow?!

"I know I said we were going to startover and take this slow but fuck that I know what I want and it's you. 100% everytime every day and in every way I want you. I belong to you and I want you to belong to me too. Babe I love you since we were 15 years old. You are my past, present, and future. I love you always. Will you marry me?"

I look at my kids and see them smiling. Nyx's shirt says "Hey momma daddy wants to put a ring on it" and Jaxon's shirt says "He's here for more then 18 years.. he's in it for life" I burst out laughing and nod my head yes.

"Sorry didn't hear you what was that?" he asks.

I grab the mic, "I said yes you jackass!" He beams the biggest smile I have seen and slips the ring on my finger. Holy fuck my family is complete.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n Hey guys sorry its been so long. anyways here it is!**

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Jace's POV

I'm standing there staring out the backdoor just taking it all in. I can't believe I almost Let this slip through my fingers. I was so young and so stupid but I am so glad I fought for this. Cuz as I stand here watching the view I feel so complete, so at home. Nyx and Jaxon are running around with the pups racing after them. I can't help but chuckle recalling Clary's reaction when I brought those two home.

 **Flashback**

 _"Momma where's pops and sissy at?" Jaxon asked._

 _"Your guess is as good as mine little demon" Clary shrugs._

 _"Hey what's that noise?" Jaxon asked._

 _Clary and Jaxon both turn towards the back door listening for that noise again. *Yip* *Yip* What the fuck! He better have not fucking did what he just did!_

 _Bursting through the door comes in Nyx in her pink sparkling outfit with a mischievous grin on her face. This little shit is too much like her aunt._

 _Clary squints her eyes at her demonic child and asks, "What the hell did you do"_

 _"Oh nothing momma. Just daddy and I thought you needed a present... uh presents" She said sickly sweet._

 _"Oh really and what might -" Before she could finish her sentence in comes Jace with..._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK JACE!"_

 _"Oh hi sweetie... you weren't supposed to uh... um... be awake yet?" Jace stumbles over his words while trying to keep to puppies in his arms._

 _"Dogs Jace... You fuckin got DOGS"_

 _"Technically I got puppies but yes."_

 _"Momma." Nyx asks_

 _Clary turns towards the partner in crime._

 _"Do you see anything special about these pups?"_

 _Clary gave her a confused look and turns back towards the pups. She tries to get a look at them but they're all squirmy. After a couple minutes she finally sees. She starts to tear up and look at Jace who is looking at her all adoringly._

 _"You -" sniffle "You got-" Clary started crying._

 _Jace put the puppies down and walked over to Clary, "I got you your own Lady and the Tramp" He whispers while wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead._

 _"I still think your a jackass" She sniffles and Jace and the kids just started laughing and the puppies start yipping._

 **End of Flashback**

Jace can't help but chuckle again. Clary's swearing has gotten worse over the years but he can't say he wasn't responsible for that. He walks outside to be with his kids he joins in on the chase around the yard avoiding all parental duties he was assigned to this morning. A few hours later Jace has the twins napping and he finally steps outside. He's supposed to be doing yardwork but that's so boring! He'd rather be on tour right now with Clary but they agreed that this one the kids would sit out on since it was longer and across the seas. Kids on no sleep equals all fuckin hell. But if I don't get this place set up perfectly by tomorrow then Clary might just kill me once and for all.

You see Clary and I decided that even though we got engaged 5 years ago we still wanted to get to know each other and figure out how we work as a family. So we've had a long engagement and this weekend is our wedding... or my funeral.. whichever comes first. It's going to be small. My parents, the band, the gang, Maia and Jordan and that's it. Clary never did make amends with her mother and by default her father is out but I secretly sent an invite to Luke so fingers crossed. I start to look around to mentally check what I need to do.. which is... everything... *nervous chuckle* when I hear the side gate open. I look over and thank the angel I see Alec, Magnus, and Simon walk over.

"Jeezes Jace have you done anything?!" Alec exclaims. I just smiled all innocently at him and chuckle.

"I put the kids and the pups down"

"Holy fuck you are lucky Izzy and Clary aren't here!"

"yes yes well we've got 24 hours to get this shit done soooooo"

24 hours and a fuck ton of coffee later we actually pulled it off.

"I owe yall so much for this. I love you guys so much. Y'all are just..like... the bestest!"

"Jace.. shut the fuck up and go to sleep! we have 5 hours until the wedding and technically we only get 4 hours of sleep since you have to shower still. We get it you love us now sleep!" Magnus says grumpily.

"Mk"

Clary's POV

Jesus fucking Christ getting ready for a wedding on a fuckin plane sucks big ass hairy balls!

"Izzy what the hell are you doing?"

"Your hair what the hell does it look like I'm doing!" Izzy states grumpily. My hair decided to not cooperate. I'm wearing my dress already and I love it. The skirt is made up of strips of different kinds of laces and it has a corset top. It reminds me of pirates and I fell in love with it while in France. Izzy decided to just keep my wild curls but add little braids here and there and to tease some of it. fuck ton of hairspray though my god. I did my own makeup. Its just a natual smokey look with a red lip because a sister needs her red lips. I decided on no shoes just these chain ankle bracelets cuz you know.. fuck shoes...

 _"Attention Ms. Morningstar we will be landing in 30 minutes, If you could please take your seat and buckle up thank you"_

Izzy gave Clary an approving nod for her hair and walked to her seat. Clary took a deep breathe and looked back at the mirror. She definitely was not the typical bride that's for damn sure but she loved the way she looks and she could not wait to get married to that asshole. She got up and walked to her seat.

"Do you think Jace even did everything he needed too?" Clary asked.

"Yes because I sent ALec, Magnus, and Simon over there to help make sure everything was perfect or else I'd castrate them and feed them their own balls" Izzy states casually. I stared at her wide eyed for a full minute before I started laughing. 30 minutes later we've landed and 15 minutes later we're in a car on our way to my house. I figured a small wedding in the backyard is the perfect place to have it. I don't need much and Jace felt the same way. I started to get anxious the closer we got. Finally we get on our block and I see the house. I started laughing when I saw the pirate balloons on the fence and shook my head.

"Fuckin idiot" I snickered. Izzy gets out and walks inside to make sure Jace doesn't see me. The driver smiles politely and waits for the Cue to open my door. 5 minutes later Izzy opens the door and gives a thumbs up. The driver opens my door and I step out. I take a deep breathe and thank the driver and walk toward Izzy.

"You ready for this?" Izzy asks quietly

I just stand in my kitchen looking out to my backyard. Its beautiful. We decided on natural beauty so there's no chairs for the guest to sit on for the ceremony since you know we won't have a very long one. There's flowers everywhere that I had Jace plant. So many different kinds and colors with a flat stone walkway that leads to the archway where we will exchange vows and rings. I see everyone already there and in their places. I guess Izzy started the wedding in those 5 minutes it took her to give me the all clear. I look over at Jace and see how handsome he looks. Grey button up with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans and leather brown shoes. HE looks fuckin hot. I see my little demons walking down the aisle right now and they look so cute. Nyx has on a pink little puffy dress cuz she wanted to be a princess. Her hair is half up half down and curled and she has a tiara on too. I shook my head at that. This little drama queen. and Jaxon looks exactly like Jace and I tear up at his little mini me. My little family.. my heart feels somewhat whole I just wish my dad and my mom was here.. I wish things have been different but oh well..

"Yeah I'm ready. I just wish it was my dad walking me down the aisle you know? I mean you only get married once." I look at my hands and just fidget with my million and one bracelets. When I got no response I look up and see Izzy walking down the aisle...

"What the fu-"

"Now language Clary I raised you better then that"

Clary whirled around and just stared at the man behind her. What the hell is happening.

"Hi baby girl" Valentine whispered with tears down his eyes. Clary just stood there staring at her father. He smiled softly at her and opened up his arms waiting on her next move."

Clary took off running towards her father. So happy to see him her heart beating a mile a minute. She jumped into his arms wrapped hers around his neck and her legs around his waist. they stayed like that for a few minutes before he set her back down.

"How are you here?"

"Jace sent me an invitation but we can talk about that later we got a wedding to get to! Now how shall we go down the aisle?" Valentine asked. Clary grinned and jumped on his back.

"By giving me a damn piggy back ride now giddy up!" Valentine laughed and away they went. She didn't even think to ask about her mom. She was too happy to see her father. As he walked her down the aisle Clary hooted and hollered waving at everyone. No one found this surprising. It is Clary after all. everyone laughed at her and all had smiles and tears of happiness. Jace just shook his head and looked at her with utter adoration,love and happiness. They finally arrived to the alter and CLary climbed down. Her demons came running and she squatted down and gave them kisses and tickles.

"Hey babes this is your- "

"Grandpa yes we know" Nyx said impatiently Clary just chuckled and kissed her head.

"And that's Grandma" Jaxon said. Clary froze and stared at Jace. He had tears in his eyes and smiled at her. He nodded his head and helped her stand slowly.

"Jace?"

"Turn around Clare" He whispered. And with that it was like time slowed down. slowly so slowly clary turned around and standing there was her mother. Wearing an emerald summer dress. hair wild and curly like her own. Emerald eyes full with tears staring right back at her.

"Hello Clary hunny"

"Mom" Clary croaked.

Jocelyn opened her arms and CLary fell into them crying. Jocelyn hugged her daughter while shushing her and rocking her.

"shh my love I'm here I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me I am so sorry baby I love you so much"

"It's okay mom I forgive you I love you too" Clary pulled away and Jace came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Clary my love this is my wedding gift to you. I sent an invitation to them hoping they would come and... for your mom to be our officiant." Clary just nodded while tears kept running down her face.

"Okay then you two lets get this show on the road" Jocelyn announced and everyone got into position and then the ceremony commenced.

After exchanging vows and saying I Do's Jace kissed Clary and then the 2 stood there facing everyone. Clary looked around and she felt so complete and full of happiness. She looked at Jace and smiled.

"What?" He said looking at her adoringly.

"Thank you for everything I love you." Clary whispered and Jace leaned down and captured her lips and all Clary could think was she finally found her happy ending.


	19. Chapter 19

Well everyone I hope I didn't butcher anything and that y'all loved it. It's been very a very testing time but I hope any future stories I do come out even better then this one. I want to thank everyone for reading my journey. A lot of it was real experiences and others was of course fictional. I love you all very much! Can't wait to start a new story. Mwah


End file.
